Harry Potter and The Twisted School Year
by Kime
Summary: No one at Hogwarts has been implacable, until now. What happens when Harry and Draco get together? Draco gets pregnant and doesn't tell Harry. What happens to their child?
1. Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters they are apart of J.K. Rowlings talented mind, and the Warner Brothers company. I am however the wonderful creater of Dragon and Melissa. So please do not sue.

A/N: First off I want to thank my good friend Amanda (Potter) for coming up with the title to this story. I was having the worst time thinking of one. So thank you sooooooooo much. I know this is a new story but I would like to bring up the story the Malfoy-Snape relationship. If you happened to be reading that particular story I would like to inform you that I have not finished that story, but I have found myself a beta and we will be taking it down and making a whole bunch of corrections. I will be taking it down by the end of this week and promise all of you that I will post the chapters one by one once we have finished correcting them and re-writing them. However I hope that you enjoy this story. While I've been writing this I've had three great friends read it over to make sure it wasn't a load of crap. So supposedly it's a good story so if you would like to please review however I am sick and tired of reading Flames from the Malfoy-Snape story and really do not want them on this story if you really feel that a chapter needs to be corrected because it is absoultely horrid please email me or review since those go straight to my email, but please only if necessary. I am still in the process of writing this story, and it is no where near finished. Sorry that the first couple of chapters are short.

Chapter 1: Leaving

The war had just ended and Harry didn't want to stick around after. He picked up the bag he just packed adn left Hogwarts. Leaving behind his friends, and the love of his life. 'It's better this way. They won't be hurt.' Harry thought to himself before apparating to America. By the time the newspapers were released the whoel of the wizarding world thought Harry Potter was either dead or feared missing. "Hermione he's not dead, we would have found his body like we did Voldemorts." Ron tried to assure her.

"Dang it Draco! What's your problem?" Pansy yelled out in the Great Hall.

"Imightbepregnant." Draco mumbled.

"You what!?" Pansy screached. "But that's impossible."

"No Pansy it's not, yes I am gay, and if you even try to ask about the other person I'll hex you." Draco yelled and ran from the Great Hall.


	2. Contact

A/N: Sorry again for the short chapters I believe this is the last short one until later in the story.

Chapter 2: Contact

"Ron! Ron! Look!" Hermioen shouted in their house it had been a year since Harry's disapperance. Hermioen threw the _Daily Prophet _at her husband. On the front cover was a picture of an older looking Harry Potter.

Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived

By Rita Skeeter.

Once known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter defeated the dark wiziard Tom Riddle only to disappear afterwards. Though many people thought him dead it seems like he only disappeared. The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again found in America returns to England this week, the cause of his return? "His godfather demanded he come and face him!" Said friend Albus Dumbledore. "He believed that Harry took the cowards way out and now refuses to give him his inheratence, and I have to agree." According to Dumbledore, his inheratence would make him the second richest wizard in the world, only 100 Galleons off from Draco Malfoy.

"Wait Ron, he's going to Sirius', we can meet him there." Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and apparated to Grimmauld Place.


	3. Grimmauld Place

Chapter 3: Grimmauld Place

"Harry it's good to see you." Sirius said welcoming Harry into the manor.

"It's good to see you too." Harry sat down in the dining room.

"We need to talk to you about something, but first why did you leave?" Sirius asked sitting across from Harry.

"I left because I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I also didn't want to be known as The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again. Obviously that's not going to go away. So whose 'we'?" Harry asked curiously.

"Harry people were hurt, we thought you had died. One person believed you to be alive and he wasn't wrong. Harry why didn't you tell me you were gay?" Sirius asked.

"You never asked. How did 'we' find out?" Harry was getting a little nervous now.

"Harry the other we came to me to see if I knew where you were. Harry did you love Draco?" Sirius asked afraid Harry might dangerously react.

"Yes, that's what made my decision hard. I wanted to take him with me, but I didn't want him to hide from a world he adored." Harry sighed looking at his hands.

"Oh Harry. I'm sorry." Hermione called from behind him practically crying.

"Hermione, Ron it's great to see you again. I've missed you." Harry got up and hugged his friends.

"We would have invited you to the wedding, but we couldn't reach...You." Hermione finished realization dawing on her.

"Harry do you still love Draco?" Hermione asked choosing her words carefully.

"Yes, but I doubt he still has feelings for me anymore. Draco always was a fine person I'm sure he's found somebody else." Draco who had been standing in the shadows felt hurt. He had always loved the golden boy and knew that his feelings would never change.

"Oh Harry, Draco-" Hermione felt Sirius' hand go over her mouth.

"Hermione that's not for us to tell. Draoc has the right to tell him." Sirius let go of her mouth after she agreed to stay quiet.

"Harry can you hold Dragon here while I go ask Ron and Hermioen why they came." Sirius said walking outside.

"Great plan." Hermione said once they were in the next room.

"What is going on?" Ron asked.

"You'll see Ron." Hermione and Sirius said rollign their eyes.

"Hey little one. You're a cutie, so you can't be Sirius' since he doesn't even have a girlfriend. I don't think Ron and Hermione have kids yet, so who are your parents? You look familiar too. I'm Hary by the way Harry Potter. If you were my child I wouldn't have left, you are way to cute to abandon." Harry then looked at the baby's eyes. "Wow, I used to know someone with eyes like yours, just without the emerald specks. Dragon, oh gosh, your Draco's son. Draco really did move on." Harry sat down looking at the little boy in a new light. Sirius, Hermione, and Ron entered the room.

"So did you figure it out?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Yeah, Dragon belongs to Draco. He's moved on, wait how old is Dragon?" Harry asked skeptically.

"1 year old." Ron replied still lost.

"And I've been, oh shit. I'm so sorry for leaving, I didn't know Dragon. Where's Draco?" Harry asked.

"You're his dad? Harry I-" Ron was cut off by Hermione.

"Behind you, we'll leave you alone." Sirius said leaving the room again.


	4. Reunion

A/N: Again sorry about the short chapters.

Chapter 4: Reunion

Draco stepped out of the shadows. "Please don't be mad. I just wanted to know the truth and to let you know the truth also." Draco sat down away from Harry.

"If anyone should be mad Dray it's you. I left you when you needed me the most. God it hurt when I thought you had moved on. I'm so sorry for leaving you believing I was dead or missing." Harry handed Dragon to Draco.

"Harry you don't need to explain I heard the whole thing already, and I understand why you did it. I also understand if you don't want the responsibility of raising Dragon. You probably have y our own life now, away from the wizarding world." Draco looking down at his son.

"Draco obviously you had wands suck in your ears. I still love you. I've always loved you. I refuse to leave you and our son again. Plus, I never got rid of the wizarding worl dit was already in America. I love you and our son, I always hated myself because I lfet you. The thought of being rejected when I got back made me want to stay away though. If you don't mind I'd love to stay with you and Dragon, we can work on our relationship also. If you want to." Harry watched as Draco kissed Dragon's forehead.


	5. Hogwarts Again

Chapter 5: Hogwarts Again

A/N: 12 Years have passed, and Dragon calls all the adults uncle or aunt as a form of respect.

"Dragon Aidan Malfoy put your friend down!" Harry yelled from the kitchen. It seemed Dragon had the ability to do wandless magic at a young age, and was in the process of leviating his friend who was laughing.

"Oh come on dad. I've heard what you use to do, it's not liek I'm battling Uncle Snape or anything." Dragon called from the living room.

"It's obvious you've inherited both your parents mischevious genetics, but do refrain from ticking your dad off." Snape said entering the house.

"P-P-Professor h-hi.' Melissa said after Dragon stopped levitating her.

"Hello Miss Black. Please do refrain from being shocked, I am after all Dragon's godfather." Snape then went into the kitchen. "Where's Drake?"

"He's out, he had some business to do why?" Harry hated seeing his old Potions professor.

"I have been sent to offer you and him jobs at Hogwarts. We still can't find a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and I'm retiring and couldn't find anyone to take my position. I also have to give you this." Snape handed Harry Dragon's Hogwarts letter.

"Thanks." Harry took the letter. "I'll give Draco your message when he gets back. Dragon your Hogwarts letter is here."

"So when are you and Draco deciding to get marrried?" Snape loved embarrasing Harry.

"What about you and Remus. Oh sorry, I forgot Lupin said no one knew you were gay." Harry put on his most innocent looking face. Snape couldn't find words to show how mad he was. Truthfully Draco and Harry were married in a secret ceremony. Their son and Dumbledore were their only witnesses.

"Dad, can I have my letter now?" Dragon asked snapping his fingers infront fo his dad's face.

"Oh sorry here. So who do you want to go to Diagon Alley with? Or do you want both of us to go with you?" Harry sat down at the kitchen table. Draco had been gone for a long while, and it was starting to worry him.

"Both of you. It could be your quiet coming out. I don't know how you two can keep this relationship quiet." Dragon said tearing open his letter.

"Does that bother you? Do you want us to come out? We are only doing it because we didn't want to embarrase you, or make you uncomfortable." Harry looked down the book list.

"No, you did it because you both knew you'd be swamped with reporters and photographers."

"Oh that too, but you will always and are always our first priority." Harry hugged Dragon.

"I wish my dad could go out. I hate the Ministry of Magic always having him checked up on, and trying to catch him. I'm amazed they were even able to marry each other. I know she was apart of the Order but I've seen Padfoot no one could be lucky enough to walk away from one of his pranks and still like him." Melissa said coming into the kitchen.

"So are you going to take the job?" Dragon asked Harry changing the subject. Melissa's mother and Sirius' seperation was hard on Melissa.

"What job?" Draco asked entering the house.

"We've been offered teaching positions at Hogwarts. You would be the new Potions master and I would be the DADA Professor. Snape came by to talk to you about it." Harry got up and kissed his husband.

"You should take it. See if you two are civil to each other after being gits to each other at school maybe it will spark that interhouse relationship stuff that Dumbledore use to always talk about." Dragon explained getting something to eat for him and Melissa.

"So are you two ever going to admit you're a couple?" Draco asked the two children.

"Are you two ever going to admit your married and have a son?" Dragon retorted.

"Fine Draco and I are married and we have a son. However, I believe that Melissa already knew that." Harry smiled at Dragon.

"That' snot what I mean! You know exactly what I mean since we were just talkign about it." Dragon rolled his eyes.

"Fine I'll admit it. Dragon and I are a couple, there your turn." Melissa smiled exactly like Sirius.

"Fine." Draco took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_To the editor of the Daily Prophet:_

_Harry Potter and I would like to announce our marriage of 10 years, and our 12 year old son Dragon to the wizarding world. I'm pretty sure you can create an impressive article. If you need interviews we can be reached here or at Hogwarts where we are holding the positions of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions for this upcoming school year._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Draco rolled up the parchment and attached it to the leg of his owl. "Take this to the editor of the _Daily Prophet._"

"Now Melissa you are wlcome to stay for dinner, but your dad probably wants you home to open your Hogwarts letter also." Harry sat down next to Draco.

"I'll go home before my dad comes up with some prank to congratulated me with." Melissa stepped into the fire and Flooed back to Black manor.


	6. Diagon Alley

Chapter 6: Diagon Alley.

"Dad! Dad wake up! Look you and father made the front page!" Dragon yelled while running into the bedroom.

"Five more minutes Drag." Harry yawned turning over.

"Hey you're the adults you two should be up before I am. It's 11 it's time to get up." Dragon shook Harry.

"Fine, I'm up. What do you want to show me?" Harry asked grogily. Dragon handed over the _Daily Prophet._

The-Boy-Who-Lived and A DeathEater's Son

By Melinda Codswallop

Harry Potter known to most of the wizarding world as The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again and Draco Malfoy, the son of former DeathEater Lucious Malfoy, have shocked and amazed the wizarding world one more time. An owl that was sent to the editor of the newspaper and authorized by our experts to make sure that it was genuine held a letter that was personally written and signed by Draco Malfoy stating that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been married for the last ten years, and have a twleve year odl son Dragon. We do now know if Dragon is the son of just one of the men or both. They are currently teaching at Hogwarts this year. More information concerning this event will follow.

"I can't wait for Uncle Snape to read this, he was hoping father would come to his senses adn give up on you before it even went that far." Dragon said laughing. "So now that you're up wake father up and let's go to Diagon Alley." Dragon left the room to eat breakfast.

Harry placed his arm around Draco's waist and started kissing his neck, then moved down to Drake's chest. When that didn't work he put Draco inside of his mouth. "Merlin Harry." Draco said waking up. When Harry finished up he lyed back down besides Draco.

"Our son told me to wake up. He just never told me how."

"I could get use to being awaken like that, come on." Draco pulled Harry towards the shower. Once inside Draco started kissing Harry slowly moving down Harry's body. He then put Harry's member in his mouth while moving his hand up and down. When Harry came thy finished up their shower, get dressed and went down to meet up with Dragon.

"Oh here you might want to read this." Harry handed Draco the newspaper.

"It was well wrote. Obviously we'll be hounded by reporters and photographers but once Hogwarts starts they won't have anything to talk about." Draco started before an owl dropped something off in his lap.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_How dare you corrupt Harry Potter. Harry has been through enough in his life already. I bet you had your father put the imperious curse on him before his death._

_Hatefully yours,_

_Adreanna Hunfig_

"Oh look my very first hate letter. I had no idea you were being corrupted by me." Draco said throwing the letter into the fire.

"So ready to go to Diagon Alley? Dragon asked taking both his parents hands and pulling them to their feet.

"Ok so, the first thing we need to do is get you a wand. So off to Olivanders, then we can get your robes, books, familiar, ice cream, broom, and I think that's it." Harry said walking down the street.

"Wait Ice Cream and a broom? I can't have a broom I'm only in my first year." Dragon looked at Harry quizzically.

"You can't take it to school, but you can still have one. It's my birthday/congratulations present for you." Harry opened the door to Ollivanders.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. I was just reading an interesting article on both of you. So you must be Dragon whose your father? Wait, blonde messy hair, Gray eyes with emerald specks. Anyone can look at you and notice you're a Potter-Malfoy." Ollivander pulled out his measuring tape.

"Yep, they're both my parents. However, I've heard how they use to act around one another and still can't figure out what made them overcome their differences." Dragon took ahold of one of the wands Mr. Ollivander handed him.

"I'm sure in time you'll figure it out. So how's your wand doing Mr. Potter?"

"Good, actually I've found it works a lot better."

"I figured it would since no two wands are the same. In the rare instance that they have the same core and the twin is destroyed the original usually starts to work better." Ollivander handed Dragon another wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Dragon said making a vase levitate.

"A little advanced for someone whose never done magic before don't you think?" Ollivander said looking at Harry and Draco skepitcally.

"He can perform wandless magic, has been for about 2 years now. He just needs to learn to control his wand and power." Draco explained. " Well good day." Draco handed Ollivander some money and left the shop. They made their way to Madame Milkins robe shop.

"Photographers 10 o'clock." Dragon said pointing over Draco's shoulder.

"The best advice I can give you for this is to ignore them the best you can. If worse comes to worse bargin with them, like they can take five pictures of you, but then they have to leave you alone." Draco opened the door and ushered his family inside.

"Why can't we just tell them to leave us alone?" Dragon was pulled onto a stool and started being measured again. He got really jumpy when the measuring tape started measuring his inseam.

"We can't, they can legally do it, no matter how annoying it is. That's why I hate being famous." Harry started laughing when Dragon's face turned red once they were done getting robes.

"If your father will get your owl while we get your books then we'll be ready for some lunch and ice cream before buying your broom." Harry went to Florish and Blotts with Dragon.

"Dad do you think I'll be in Slytherin or Gryffindor?"

"Well, I don't know, it's a close call. You have the traits of both houses. What one do you want to be in?" Harry handed the book list to a gapping girl and turned back to his son.

"I want to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I know Melissa will be in Ravenclaw though because she's really really smart. So what are you going to be teaching us?"

"Hinky Punks, Grindylows, the small stuff basically. Your father and I will be in charge of a dueling club and we're trying to get McGonagall to let the first years join also." Harry handed the witch money and walked outside.

"Mr. Potter could we get a quick interview for _Witch Weekly?_" One of the reporters asked.

"I'm sorry. The first interview is promised to Melinda Codswallop of _The Daily Prophet_." Harry then walked past the interviewer who turned and grabbed Dragon's arm.

"What about you? Obviously Mr. Potter doesn't want an interview but he never said anything about you. I assume your Dragon."

"Yes he is and if you'll remove your hands from him I won't have to resort to violence! So sod off!" Getting the gist the interviewer let go of Dragon and left.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked bending down next to him.

"Yes I'm fine, just a little shaken. I didn't expect her to grab me."

"What! What happened?" Draco asked walking up behind them with an owl and writing supplies.

"Nothing just an interviewer from _Witch Weekly_ grabbed Dragon after I declined to get interviewed." Harry took Draco's hand and walked to the Leaky Cauldrom for lunch. They were going to meet up with the interviewer from the _Daily Prophet_.

A/N: I want to thank Volleypickle 16 for my first review. I'm glad that you enjoy it so far. More is on the way.


	7. The Interview

Chapter 7: The Interview

"Melinda it's good to meet you. If you don't mind we would like to eat lunch first, you can join us if you like or start the interview during." Draco held out his hand shakign the reporters. After ordering food they began the interview process.

"Ok I think the question on everyone's mind is how did you two get together. You two seem like a very unlikely couple."

"Well in our 6th year we were put into a detention that lasted on eternity, we literally couldn't talk to any of our friends and we were relocated to a different tower to sleep in. That's when we started to notice that the line between love and hate just wasn't there, that we couldn't htae each other anymore our feelings went beyond that." Draco took Harry's hand and kised it.

"What about you Harry when did you know you loved Draco?" The interviewer couldn't stop smiling.

"When Draco got hurt during a Quidditch game against Ravenclaw. His beater wasn't watching his target and hit Draco instead. When he feel off his broom, I was frantic. At that momment I knew."

"Wow, you knew before I did. Why didn't you ever inform me?"

"Cause you're so cute when your naive." Harry said laughing.

"Okay if I can stop hiccuping then I'll ask-hicup-the next question. -hicupp-Why did you leave?" The question was obviously directed to Harry however Draco answered.

"Scarhead here thought it wouldn't hurt his friends if he left, he was tired of being known as the Boy-Who-Lived just as I hate being known as the DeathEaters son. We can't help what happened to us just Har couldn't deal with being famous."

"Yeah, but I'm also able to answer my own questions I don't need the Amazing Bouncing Ferret to help me."

"Guys grow up!" Dragon yelled at them.

"Thank you Dragon. Which brings me to my next question who does Dragon belong to?"

"I belong to both of them. Draco-erm-father got pregnant in his 7th year. Harry found out about me the day he came back to claim his inheratence from Uncle Sirius. They're the best parents a kid could have." Dragon smiled and hugged Draco and Harry.

"So according to our economic reporter, since you two are married and have combined the Potter and Malfoy fortunes you two are the richst couple in the wizarding world, grossing more than 121.5 Million Galleons. In case you didn't know your family could retire for the next decade and still have money left over. So why aren't you two retired?"

"Well, if we get enough money our family could retire for a millenium. Plus it teaches Drag the value of a Knut. We don't spoil our son, everything we get him he will eventually need.The broom he's goign to get today will be a Nimbus 2002 not the Firebolt 270. Newer isn't always better." Harry smled turning back to Melinda.

"So That sort of answered my next question, what do you keep from your son? I mean both of you were introduced to violence and death at a young age, how did that effect how y ou raise your son?"

"I'll answer this." Draco said shushing Harry. "We keep him far from the Dark Arts and violence. I mean you can't control a lot of things you see on the tele and such, but the use of the Unforgivables and pain for no reason is something that Dragon knows nothing about. We even try to control our language. When Dragon used the M world or mudblood we made sure he knew it was wrong."

"Yeah, I learned a lot that day. One ever to use that world and two never ever get father mad enough that he yells at you for hours. I've never been hit before, but I know it takes a lot to get these two mad and that's when you know whatever you did was wrong." Dragon said looking at his father with a sarcastic frightened expression. Harry couldn't help but laugh as couldn't Melinda.

"Ok last question, for Dragon, Both your parents are famous. Have you ever been in a situation where you felt frightened because of it?"

"Yeah today. Dad, Harry, refused an interview with some _Witch Weekly_ reporter so she grabbed my and tried to get me to talk. I was afraid of what she was going to do if I said no, luckily Harry was there."

"Thank you guys for doing this, you saved my career." Melinda stood up and shook their hadns.

"Well you were always there for us in school, it's the least we could do."


	8. Better Left in the Past

Chapter 8: Better Left In The Past.

In Quality Quidditch Supplies Harry and Draco could barley contain their son, he was running all over the place. Draco went up to purchase Dragn's broom, while at the register he ran into the one person he wished would have stayed in the past. "Oh Drakey! I've missed you!Did you hear the newest rumor about you in the newspaper? I almost died laughing this morning." Pansy said walking up behind him, she looked ten times uglier then she did in Hogwarts.

"Father did, Nevermind." Dragon ran back over to a shelf filled with Quidditch books. The look Draco was giving Pansy should have been considered a leathel weapon.

"Hello Parkinson. I see nothing funny about that." Draco said coldly.

"It's Zabini onw Drake, and did that boy just call you father? Oh that must be Dragon. I figured that part was probably right. It sounded like something you'd name your child. So what the mum?" Pansy looked aroudn the room for another woman.

"There is none Zabini, you might think the paper was lieing but it's the truth. I'm gay, I'm married to Harry, and Drag is our son." Draco said coolly, by this time Harry had walked up behind him to see what was making Draco so angry. After fighting with Pansy Draco turned around and passionately kissed Harry.

"Oh Draco, you evil, Moronic! If you were that way y-you should ahve been with Tracy at least he's a Slytherin!" Pansy shouted then left the store. Draco was too lost in his own world to notice Pansy had left.

"Gosh you two, at least Melissa and I don't start snogging in front of others." Dragon came up behind Harry scaring him.

"You are more like your father everyday. You really sould warn people before giving them a heart attack. That reminds me Sirius and his family are coming to dinner." Harry said rushing outside of the store.

"A heart attack reminded you of Padfoot, wait until I tell him that." Draco teased holding Harry around the waist.

"No, him talking about Melissa reminded me of Padfoot." Draco rolled his eyes and handed Dragon his broom. Dinner that night went great until Harry went into the kitchen to get coffee later on.

A/N: So Volleypickle16 what do you suggest I put in the summary? I sort of suck at them and I'm not positive how to write a good one. Thanks again for your review. I'm also glad that you love it, don't worry there are a lot of chapters I still have to type and I'm still in the process of writing the story so trust me when I say it's no where near complete.


	9. Dragon's Mistake

Chapter 9: Dragon's Mistake

"Dragon Aidan Malfoy you are in SO much trouble young man. Get to your room now!" Draco yelled from his study. Melissa ran into the kitchen crying, he hair was all snakes.

"P-Please get rid of the curse. We d-didn't m-m-mean to g-go into Draco's s-study."

"Ok, calm down. _Finite_." Harry pointed his wand at her head. Instantly her hair went back to normal.

"Mel are you okay?" Draco asked running into the kitchen.

"She will be, here eat this it will make you feel better." Harry handed her a piece of chocolate.

"Youmight want to see Sirius so he can heal those cuts." Draco ushered her out of the kitchen. Sirius walked in a while later.

"Harry how did this happen?" Sirius tried to stay calm, making Harry angerier when you could tell he was already furious never helped.

"Obviously he broke into Draco's private sudy, how I have no idea. Merlin he knows better then to go in there. He could have hurt Melissa or himself for that matter. You never told me I would be fighting another war raising my own child." Harry hissed through his gritted teeth.

"Well, what are you going to do run away again? Raising children is hard, and it only gets harder when they get older. Now you know how the rest of the Order felt when you would bottle up your emotions." Sirius' voice started getting louder.

"No, it's not the same. I didn't go around cursing my friends."

"You know what your right, you didn't. You gave them a death wish with your careless thinking. 'Playing the hero' if I rememebr Hermione correctly. Half of the time things could have been stopped by adults without endangering people's lives." Sirius was now yelling.

Harry turned to Sirius sharply with a look that could kill. "At least I wasn't useless. I didn't sit at home while my friends, and my wife, died for a cause that my family started in the first place." With that Harry walked out of the kitchen, and stormed to Dragon's room. However, Draco cut him off at the bottom of the stairs after being warned when Sirius stormed into the dining room.

"You are in no condition to go up there right now. I'm just as mad as you are about this, but you need to calm down. Come on." Draco pulled him towards the gym.

"You aren't, believe me. You wouldn't understand." Harry said looking at Draco's quizzical look.

"Then explain it to me." Draco closed the gym door and stood infront of Harry. "I know you wanted to go up there and punch Dragon. I do also, but we agreed not to. Don't worry aout hurting me I can heal myself later." Draco then made Harry explain.

"How could you leave those books lying around in your study like that? What were you even doing with Dark Arts books?" Harry asked feeling his anger rise.

"I'm not an idiot, there will always be another Dark Lord those might help us in the next war. Why wouldn't I understand?" Draco asked calmly but forcefully. He knew he had to get Harry to answer that question. Harry hit Draco.

"How can you just stand there when you know for a fact that if Dragon read the spell on the page before or after in that book he would have killed Melissa and himself. You should know that books like that should be locked up not sitting out in the open!" Harry said starting to cry.

"We got lucky. Harry what is the real problem?" Draco tried to pull Harry into a hug.

"Both of us told the paper we keep our son away from this stuff and here he is using it. Draco use your head, it takes a very powerful wizard to cast those spells, or a lot of practice which means Dragon is either extremely gifted or very very dangerous. My son WILL NOT become the next Dark Lord." Harry turned around and punched the punching bad.

"Harry I know what to look for, Dragon is no more a Dark Lord then you are. I would never allow that to happen, please trust me." Draco pulled Harry into a hug.

"I hate this. I hate thinking this. I hate what that war has done to me." Harry weakly hit Draco on the chest after saying each sentence.

"Shh. I know. Please don't worry about it though." Draco spoke calmly and quietly. After a few minutes the boys went back to the dining room.

"Siri I'm sorry. I, I was just furious at what happened. You don't know how close to death both of them came." Harry sat down next to Melissa.

"Don't worry Harry. About me not knowing I do, I picked up and read the book while you and Draco were talking. Dragon got very very lucky in misinterrputing a couple fo the words on that page." What Sirius didn't know was that Dragon was standing at the door.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry Melissa I-I didn't know. I just thought it was just a book of advanced spells. I didn't mean anything by it." Dragon ran into the room hugging Melissa.

"Drag how did you get in there?" Draco asked skepitcally.

"I walked up to the door one day thinking about Melissa and it opened." Dragon said innocently.

"So out of a whole sentence you figured out, wait a minute you shouldn't even be thinking about Melissa that way. What were you, no you know what I don't even want to know."

"Why what's teh password?" Sirius asked confused.

"Now Padfoot please don't get mad. I would never ever take advantage of Melissa, but I'm a guy and I think that way anyways.To quote Xander Harris from a show on the Tele. " I'm a guy, looking at linolum makes me want to have sex."" Dragon turned a bright shade of red.

"Harry what is the password?" Sirius said coldly.

"Sex God. You know because Draco was known as the Slytherin sex God." Harry explained turning towards his son.

"I'll go pack for Hogwarts now." Dragon said leaving the room.


	10. Daily Prophet Article 2

Chapter 10: Daily Prophet article 2

The next morning Harry and Draco woke up early to make sure everyone and everything was ready for Hogwarts. Draco picked up the paper and read it out loud.

Two Hearts as One

By: Melinda Codswallop

I was fortunate over the weekend to catch up with the wizarding worlds most talked about couple Harry Potter adn Draco Malfoy. As everyone already knows Mr. Potter is very friendly, outgoing, and nice. What shocke me the most was that Mr. Malfoy is nothing like his father Lucious Malfoy. " The difference between Lucious and Draco is Draco knows how to control his feelings and understands the differences of right and wrong. No one really got to know him, that's why they figured he was like his father." Said Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Amazingly these two have a fairy tale story about how they got together. "We were put in isolation in 6th year and the line between love and hate disappeared." Said Draco Malfoy. He might have fallen for Harry then but Mr. Potter had a completely different story. " When Draco got hurt by his own teammate during a Quidditch game against Ravenclaw. When he fell off his broom, I was frantic. At that moment I knew." What shocked three out of the four of us at the interview was Draco had never heard that story before. The question I get asked the most though is if I knew why Harry left. It didn't take much for this interviewer to get an answer from Mr. Malfoy instead of Mr. Potter. "He thought he could get rid of the popularity. We hate hearing the Boy-Who-Lived and the DeathEaters son. We can't help what happened to us, just Har here couldn't deal with being famous."

The Amazing Bouncing Ferret and Scarhead as they are known to each other both have a son Dragon Potter-Malfoy. "They're the best parents a kid could have." Dragon commented. For those economists out there both men have combined their fortunes grossing more than 121.5 million Galleons and growing. For those of us lost, it equals to their family retiring for the next thousand years and still having money left over. What will probably amaze most of you is that they aren't thinking of retiring anytime soon. " Well if we get enough money our family could retire for a millenium." Said Mr. Potter. A warning to all reporters hoping to get an interview anywhere from anyone in their family, if they say no they mean it. "Dad, Harry, refused an interview with a reporter from _The Witch Weekly_, so she grabbed me. If dad wasn't there I wouldn't know what would have happened." Said son Dragon. All in All Harry and Draco are very much in love, you can see it instantly. Their biggest concern isn't the rise of the next Dark Lord but the well being of their son Dragon.

Pictures on page 5.

"She always does a good job writing, hopefully the pictures are just as good." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco from the back and looked over Draco's shoulder. There were pictures in Ollivanders, while walking down the street, and them kissing in the Quidditch shop.

"Hopefully we'll be left alone now." Draco said turning around and kissing Harry.

"Wishful thinking." Harry pointed to the yard where there was a photographer sneaking along the darken yard.

"I'll wake Dragon so we can get to Kings Cross Station in time." Draco went to leave. " I love you." Draco kissed Harry and turned the corner.


	11. Dumbledore's Office

Chapter 11: Dumbledore's Office

" I love you too." Harry called after him. Draco and Harry got into a fight earlier trying to think of a punishment for Dragon for going into Draco's study. After dropping Dragon off at Kings Cross Station Draco and Harry apparated to Hogwarts.

"Hullo Arry, Draco. How are you two?" Hagrid asked walking down the corridor.

"Good how about you?" Harry asked hugging his old friend.

"Great. Arry I have never been so scared in my life when you ran away. It's good to see you alive and well again, and with a family." Hargrid shook Draco's hand.

"Sorry bout that. Well, we have to go to Dumbledore's office to get room and what not." Harry took Draco's hand and lead him to Dumbledore's office.

"It's good to see you two again. I'm glad you decided to teach this year. Draco since Severus is retiring I've put you in charge of the Slytherins. I figured who would be know better than anyone the inner workings of Slytherin then the person who holds the record of causing the most trouble.Your room is in the dungeons. Harry you can either stay with Draco or have a room by the Gryffindors." Dumbledore said welcoming them into his office.

"I'll stay with Draco. Thank you for considering us for these teaching positions. Why is Severus retiring?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, he decided that he needed to spend more time with Remus. I was wondering however, how Draco became pregnant. I mean obviously you didn't have the time or ingrediants to make a cauldron baby." Dumbledore handed Draco a piece of parchment with their students names and every password in Hogwarts on it.

"Well, we sort of made a simple potion. Simple as in it was in Snape's highly secretive cupboard already made." Harry strained to get it all out.

"Oh and if it was highly secretive then how did you stumble upon it?"

"The Marauders map. I saw an extra room between the classroom door and Snape's office. I just sort of happened by there and found it." Harry tried to sound innocent.

"Very well. The sorting starts in a few hours. I suggest you get settled in, find your classrooms, and prepare them. Welcome back again you two." Dumbledore couldn't help but smile, and the twinkle in his eyes was bigger than ever.


	12. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 12: The Hogwarts Express

Dragon climbed onto the red scarlet steam engine, and found an empty compartment. Once inside he put his trunk up and sat down. "What's wrong Drag?" Melissa asked stowing her trunk away also.

"I'm just worried about the sorting. If I'm put into Slytherin father will be proud but ad will be disappointed. If I'm sorted into Gryffindor then dad will be proud, but my father would be disappointed. Supposedly when they went to Hogwarts they were very very dedicated to their houses." Dragon looked out the window watching the train start leaving the station.

"Well, did you ever talk to them about it? They both love you dearly. Chances are they will support you and be proud of you no matter what house you are in. Cheer up. Would you like to talk to my dad?" Melissa asked taking a mirror out of her trunk.

"No thanks. I'll just wait and see what happens." Dragon then feel asleep.

"Dragon, Dragon wake up." A blonde haired girl woke him up and sat beside him. She has a couple other boys next to her.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Dragon asked grogily.

"You're on the train, your friend went to the loo. I'm Sarah Zabini, this is my brother Daniel Zabini. We were todl by our mum and dad ot befriend you while at school. Something abotu being friends with Draco." Sarah smiled adn moved closewr to Dragon.

"Whose your mum?" Dragon asked curiously.

"Pansy Zabini, why?" Daniel asked Skeptically.

"I rememebr her, we met in the Quidditch shop. I'm sorry I really don't need any friends right now. Try again later when my parents don't hate yours." Dragon got up and walked out of the compartment not realizing Melissa and his stuff was still inside.

A/N: Hey Volleypickle16 Thanks for keeping me updated on how the story is going. Believe it or not you have definitley helped me get out of this writers block that I had put myself into over the weekend. I hope that I'm not updating too fast for you. I'm going to just update one chapter a day now since it's getting close to the chapters that haven't been typed yet. I hope to have finished typing the first notebook by this weekend and start on the second. I even updated my summary so I hope it's better than it was. Well I hope you enjoy the chapters to come.


	13. The Sorting

Chapter 13: The Sorting

"First years this way. Line up over here." Came Hagrid's booming voice. After getting inot the boats and listening to Professor McGonagall talk about the ceremony the sorting began. It seemed like forever before they called the M's.

"Malfoy, Dragon." McGonagall called. Dragon walked up to the stool and sat down.

"You're just as difficult as your dad was. You have a mix of the strongest traits of both houses. You have the mischievous gene from both your parents, which means Hufflepuff is out of the question. Slytherin, Grffyindor, and Ravenclaw are left. Ravenclaw might be out, they aren't as sly and mischevious enough for you."

"Oh no." Dragon whispered.

"A hard decision you and I have to make. Slytherin house which Draco was in and now runs, or Gryffindor house which Harry was in and now Melissa." The sorting hat seemed to have found his biggest fear and was making him face it.

"Inplaceable!" The hat called out. Harry and Draco looked at Dumbledore shocked, Dumbledore looked at McGonagall shocked, McGonagall looked at the hat shocked, and the student body was lookign at the scene infront of them in shock.

"Sorry about this, but it's never ever happened in Hogwarts history. Um, how do we place him then?" McGonagall asked the hat.

"That is no longer for me to decide Minerva. The choice of sorting him lies within. Dragon and I had an interesting chat. He knows how I feel and what I think and he knows how he feels. Sorting him is out of my hands, or well brim." The sorting hat then turned into a regular hat as to continue with the sorting process.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, you may go sit by Professor Dumbledore and your parents until we figure out how to place you." McGonagall then called the next person who walked up more frightened then ever. Dragon sat next to Harry and Draco.

"We need to talk, please." Dragon whispered. Albus pointed towards the door behind him. Harry, Draco, Albus, and Dragon all went inside.

"What would you like to discuss?" Draco asked still trying to recover from his shock.

"Well the sorting. I have a choice and i don't know how to choose." Dragon sat down infront of the fire.

"You have to choose between Slytherin and Gryffindor don't you?" Harry asked sitting next to Dragon. Dragon just nodded his head.

"Dragon are you worried we're going to be upset?" Draco asked realization suddenly dawning on him.

"Yeah, I'm afraid that if I choose Slytherin dad will be mad, and if I choose Gryffindor you'll be mad. I can also choose Ravenclaw if I want, but the sorting hat said Hufflepuff is out of the question."

"Well you're here for educational purposes so let's think of it that way. You'll have a lot of smart friends and advanced classes in Ravenclaw, and being in that house will cause you to have more work. Being in Gryffindor you'll have loyal friends and the education is ok, but not as good as Ravenclaw, and Slytherins are well educated in all fields of light and dark magic. Your friends will be loyal, but you just have to choose them carefully and obviously Draco will be the head of your house." Dumbledore explained.

"I want to be in Slytherin. Sorry dad." Draco said looking at Harry with tear filled eyes.

"There is no reason to be sorry. I'm very proud of you. You were given a hard decision and weren't afraid to talk it out like an adult." Harry hugged his son. "Now go out there and support your house. You're a Malfoy you have some sort of reputation to live up to or something. I figured your father always had a stick up his arse the whole time." Harry and Dumbledore started to laugh.

"Honestly I wasn't that bad. I believe you were worse." Draco opened the door and walked out. Dumbledore stood up behind his chair and started his speech.

"Welcome first years, and welcome back old hats. You have been very privleged this year. On top of being able to live through a war, and the reconstruction age, you have the great privledge of being taught by none other then Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. These two Professors are extremely qualified in their positions. Some of you might be relieved that Professor Snape has retired, but I've been told that Professor Malfoy will make up for it, as he is his godson. They are also going to start up a dueling club open to all students. Another problem I have been working hard to overcome is the lakc of interhouse friendships. There will be four balls throughout the year and special assignments given so you all can make new friends. Just a few other reminders, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students who do not wish to die a horrible death. There is also an extensive list of things not to be used in the corridors during the school year. The list is fastened to Mr. Filches door. Off to bed you trot." Dumbledore said dismissing the students. Harry and Draco made their way to the Slytherin portrait.

"Since your prefects refused to coem to the meeting they have obviously failed you. 20 poitns from Slytherin. I inform all of you I hate taking points from my own house due to irresponsibility. If you thought Snape was bad you've obviously never knew a Malfoy. Parseltongue." Draco said turning on his heel and heading towards his room. 'Let me guess that's the stick up the arse attitude?' Dragon mouthed to Harry. Harry nodded. 'You'll have to act like that also. That Malfoy name you have has a certain respect in this school.' Harry mouthed behind Draco's back. Dragon and Harry picked up lip reading when Dragon was 10 so they didn't make Draco angerier when he was on the verge of Avading someone.

"Are you serious?!" Draco yelled out loud.

"Serious about what Mr. Malfoy?" Draco asked coldly again. Dragon took this time to practice being his father.

"Nothing." He said coldly voiding his face of all emotion. 'Very good.' Harry mouthed before walking down the corridor.

"So Dragon let's try this agian. Would you be my friend?" Sarah asked.

"No, obviously you've inherited your mother's ugly looks and annoying personality." Dragon said turning and stalking back into the common room.

"Hey Dragon you might not like my sister which is abso-bloody-lutely fine with me since she's only my step-sister, but what about me? I offered to be your friend also! Blaise and Drake were inseperable even you can't deny that." Daniel said turning around towards him.

"Prove to me you are more like Blaise and not interested in me because of my monetary value and I'll think about it. Until then sod off." Dragon said just as cold.

"Well I wouldn't be into you because of your money due to your parents merging, we are the second richest wizarding family, not including Thomas Flint over there. Dad's thinking of divorcing Pansy anyway."

"Flint as in Marcus Flint. Are you saying Parkinsons not your mum?" Dragon's temper was rising.

"Yeah. Dad married Ginny Weasley before she died, stupid cancer. He only married Pansy because she fed him an illegal love potion." Daniel explained.

"My mum would never do that! Take that back right now you insufferable berk!" Sarah yelled.

"Shut it!" Dragon said noticing the whole common room had gone silent. "Welcome to the club Zabini." Dragon said shaking Daniel's hand.


	14. Slick

Chapter 14: Slick

Curiosity never got the best of Albus Dumbledore, but as he didn't believe there was a never until you died, because then offically you could never do anything in this life, though death is the next adventure, he finalyl let his curiosity lead him down to the dungeons. He paitently waited for Draco to finish his spel. Once Draco and Harry started to walk away Dumbledore bumped into them. "Oh Draco what luck I've been having. I was just coming to make sure your potions cabinet had all it's supplies. Snape just owled me and told me to tell you you may be out of Gillyweed. I don't know what you'd need that for through, and Wolfsbane root." Dumbledore followed them into the Potions classroom and to the supply closet.

"Nope everything's here. Severus probably forgot he had some left over." Draco said coming back into the classroom.

'I'm very proud of how Dragon handled his situation. Harry when you left it must have killed you to know you were leaving everyone behind." Albus started up a conversation in hopes to get the truth out.

"It did, but fear of being rejected by Draco kept me away." Harry had tried to foget that feeling.

"How did Dragon handle it when you got married and told him you had ran away from Drake when he was pregnant.?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"We told him the truth, I didn't know Draco was pregnant at the time."

"Oh, well it's good you told him the truth." Dumbledore turned to leave. "I find it odd though that you found a pregnancy potion and didn't know Draco was pregnant." Dumbledore said before leaving.

"Harry, that is odd when you think about it, and sick, If I didn't know better I'd think Albus was in Slytherin." Draco said smiling.

"Well, we didn't tell him we were also sneaking in there to get potions for Hermione and Ginny so they wouldn't get pregnant. Luckily for Ginny, Hermione's prank of switching Ginny's and my drink saved Ginny from drinking a fertility potion instead of a contraceptive potion. However, I don't regret what happened. I never have and never will."

"Neither do I. I love Dragon and always will." Harry said opening the door and walking towards their room.


	15. Draco's questioning

Chapter 15: Draco's Questioning

Once inside Harry sat down on the couch by the common room fire, something he had gotten use to when he was in Hogwarts. He pulled out the rolls of parchment to see if he could identify any of the students parents. 'Chances are they're like them anyways.' Harry thought to himself. "Harry may I ask you a quesiton?" Draco curled up beside him scanning the parchment.

"Sure, you can always ask me, you never have to ask if you can ask." Harry found his words to come out like a tongue twister.

"Would you ever want another child?" Draco was afraid of Harry's answer. Draco always wanted a big family.

"Yeah, sure, is there something you're not telling me? I mean I've always wanted a big famly, but I'm quite content with our smal one also. Why do you ask?" Harry's heart had stopped beating.

"No, I'm not hiding anything from you. I-um-just wanted to know. I was thinking we could have another kid, because I heard this muggle myth that if you have one kid they tend to be extremely spoiled." Draco said resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Are you saying this because you heard it or that you know from experience?" Harry joked with him.

"Both. Harry...I love you." Draco kissed Harry and closed his eyes hoping to fall asleep.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews Volleypickle16 and Sarahamanda, I'm glad that you both like the story so far. I was sick from school yesterday and had time to write alot I just need to type more so I'm going to try and do that over the weekend. Tomorrow I have to take a test for the Nation's Report Card something about selecting randomhigh school seniorstotake atest so thegovernment can ratethe nation, so I probably won't have time tomorrow to write or update but I will try my best when I get home to do it.


	16. First Day of Classes

Chapter 16: First Day of Classes

Dragon entered the Great Hall the next morning with Daniel Zabini on one side and his brain-dead sister on the other. "Sod off Sarah, how many times a day will we have to tell you we don't like you?" Daniel asked sitting down at the Slytherin table.

"Besides I have a girlfriend." Dragon said seeing Melissa enter the Great Hall. WHen she finally noticed him he waved her over. "Sarah, my girlfriend Melissa, Melissa this is Daniel Zabini and Thomas Flint." Dragon moved down to let Melissa sit.

"It's nice to meet you both. So what classes do you have today?" Melissa asked filling her plate with food. Dragon took a look at his schedule.

"Great double Potions then Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures." Dragon read off the paper sounding depressed.

"I though you would enjoy having your father." Daniel said looking up at the teacher's table.

"I would be if it wasn't the fact that my father holds the Malfoy name and reputation highly. If your parents and some of the older students feared Snape this will be a hundred times worse." Dragon explained looking up at his parents also.

"Drag is your dad okay? He seems a little pale today. I mean Draco is one thing but Harry looks like a ghost." Melissa asked pointing to Harry's spot at the teacher's table.

"He always looks liek that when he finds out new information on the Ministry's new ways of trying to find your father. The war may be over, but your dad's name still isn't cleared which means Scabbers is out there somewhere. Well, we better get to class if we're late dad will kill us." The four studetns ran down to the dungeons and got to class just as the bell rang.

"I know how imcompetant first years can be, but do keep up this year. Unlike Professor Snape I don't try to intimidate people by telling them what I can do. Obviously you all know me by now, either from your parents or by reputation. So you all know what I'm capable of...Ahh look a new Harry Potter. I wouldn't take that as a complement Mr. Trimble, Professor Potter was horrible in Potions, not one did he get anything more than a zero." Draco turned to one of the studetns writing down everything he said. "Your assignment is on the board. Bottle it, label it, and hand it in when you are done." Draoc then walked around the students to make sure they were doing everything right.

"Dan wait." Dragon called before Daniel added Asphodel.

"What? Why?"

"Adding a drop of Asphodel to an infusion of WormWood makes a very powerful sleeping draught called the Draught of Living Death, not a hair growing potion, you need the jar next to it." Dragon pointed to the next jar.

"10 poitns to Slytherin." Draco said behind them. "Mr. Zabini do be careful next time. For homework tonight describe the effects of this potion and the consequences of doing it wrong. I want three feet of parchment due tomorrow. Extra if you can tell me what potion you would make if you do not follow the directions precisely, like Longbottom did, 5 points from Gryffindor." Draco then dismissed the class.

"Dragon how do you live with that evil-" Daniel was cut off.

"Cockroach? Easily he's a totally different person at home.You'll see he's not that bad." Dragon took ahold of Melissa's hand.

"He's right Dan, usually Drake is as nice and friendly as a kitty."

"I assure you Melissa I'm no kitty, and it's Professor Malfoy here not Drake." Draco came up behind them.

"Will you not do that! Warn someone before you give them a heart attack." Dragon yelled as he jumped from shock.

"Why? You don't." Draco hugged his son.

"What about that Malfoy reputation? Shouldn't you be in class?" Dragon asked a little shocked.

"Reputation be damned. I'm only going to act like that in the classroom. Students need to now when it's time for fun and when it's time to be serious about class. I have a free block, so I was going to sit in on Harry's class. Great save today, if you didn't catch that I was going ot make you two take it to set an example." Draco then headed upstairs to Harry's DADA class.

"Come in." Harry called from the front of the room where he was taking attendance. Draco entered and walked up to Harry.

"Professor Potter I hope you don't mind. I watned to sit in on your seventh year class." Draco said cracking a smile when his back was towards the class.

"Alright, you can sit behind my desk if you would like. Ok, I'm glad you stopped by though we are learning about the Unforgivables and the Dark Arts, I believe you have some background in that." Harry was still mad about what happened to Melissa. " Welcome back seventh years. As you heard we'll be learning Dart Arts and how to fight them. The first thing I would like to teach you is the Unforgivables. They are against the law, but I have been granted permission to use them in this class only for the next three days. Since Professor Malfoy decided to grace us with his presence hopefully he will assist me. Mr. Smith if you could come up here, please take out your wand and say Crucio." Harry stood unfront of the wand.

"_Crucio_." The student said weakly.

"Don't worry about hurting me, I've been put under it loads before."

"_Crucio_." The boy said a little more confidently. Harry stumbled a bit and the class looked shocked.

"I did this to prove a point, you all should be able to cast a Cruciatus curse by now. Yes, it is a powerful spell, but you all are capable of it. It could also save your life. All you have to do is void out all emotions. Professor Malfoy if you would please help me demonstrate. Ok, I'm going to attack Professor Malfoy and he's going to use the Cruciatus Curse against me." Harry took out his wand. "Avada-"

"Crucio!" Draco yelled, Harry dropped ot the floor withering and whimpering in pain. After a minute Draco lifted the spell and helped Harry to his feet, holding his arm while he regained his balance.

"P-Professor are you alright?" One of the girls asked.

"I'm fine. The after effects of the spell make you a little dizzy and leave you in a little pain. While you are under the Cruciatus Curse it feels like hundred of knives are stabbing you." Harry nodded to Draco that the dizziness wore off.

"I hope you are all writing this down. I would hate to re-cast the spell on any of you just so you know enough to pass your N.E.W.T.s." Draco said sitting on a stool next to Harry. The students looked horrified and started writing.

"If the spell is cast long enough you can black out, which then leaves you helpless or worse dead." Harry handed out a jar with a spider in it. "You are to cast this spell on your spider only. Aiming it at anyone else will have you being expelled immediatley!" Harry sat down to wait while the students were practicing.

"Harry we need to talk after class." Draco said quickly.

"Ok. Class how did you do?" Harry asked standing up.

"P-Professor my s-spider d-d-died." Jessica McDonald cried raising her hand.

"Don't worry Ms. McDonald it's ok." Harry tried to assure her. "The next spell we will learn is the Imperius Curse, it makes you a willing slave, Lord Voldemort and Lord Grindelwald's followers used it against other wizards. Some of their followers claimed they were victims of this curse while on trial infront of the Wizengamot. You can fight this one off, but it takes a lot of determination and strength. Miss Brandilow if youwould plesae come up here. All of you will be put under the curse today with the chance to fight it off." Harry turned to Kelly Brandilow.

"_Imperio!" _Harry shouted making her do cartwheels across the top of the desks.

"_Finite_." Harry said after a minute. "Now, you may think it is impossible to fight it off, but it's not. Professor if you would do your worst." Harry stood infront of Draco again.

"_Imperio!_" Draco shouted. Harry started writing 'I'm a sissy golden boy' on the board behind him. After the 5th line Harry finally got the strength to fight back.

"NO!" Harry yelled falling to his knees. Draco helped him to the stool.

"You should be able to fight the curse off quicker than that, however I'm hte only wizard right now powerful enough to cast it ten times the original strength hence why Professor Potter here had a hard time throwing it off." Draco explained while Harry erased the board.

"If you will all make two lines Professor Malfoy and I will perform the spell on you and give you a chance to fight it off." Harry saw the frightened look on everyone's face. After 30 minutes the class went onto the last topic. "Professor if youw ould please pass out another set of Spiders while I explain the last curse before they perform it. The last curse is called Avada Kedavra or The killing curse. Most of oyu will not be able to perform this certain curse because you have to have a lot of hate and be able to direct that hate at other people, or in this case the spider." Harry took out his own spider. "_Avada Kedavra!"_ Harry yelled, the spider dropped dead instantly. Once the class finished Avading the spiders Harry assigned them five feet of parchment on the effects, after effects, and uses of teh Unforgivable Curses and then dismissed his class.

"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked letting Draco lead him to the office, his body still hurt from the Cruciatus curse .

"Remember the conversation we had last night? Well, I was afraid to tell you that I'm pregnant."

"Drake that's great! Wait, what?" Harry asked looking at Draco's frightened face.

"When I asked Poppy to check me over earlier this morning she said we were having twins." Draco readied himself for Harry's outburst but instead found himself being kissed.

"Drake that's even better! Oh gosh wait until we tell Dragon." Harry kissed Draco again, then relization dawned on him. "Draco how did you become pregnant?"

"Well Poppy and I figured that maybe the potion I was slipped in seventh year was made so it never wears off unitl the person drinks the contraceptive potion." Draco explained.

"I don't care how it happened,really, just that we're having twins. Gosh Drake you've just made my life even better thank you." Harry hugged him.

"Well, I have a class to teach, want to sit in? However, it might damage your ego to see 2nd years making potions better than you do." Draco teased him taking his hand and pulling him to Potions. After Potions Harry and Draco made their way towards the Great Hall for Lunch.

"Draco congratulations, Poppy told me this morning . If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Dumbledore said sitting down next to them.

"Thank you. Mr. Malfoy if you would please come up here." Draco called to the Slytherin table.

"Are you trying to embarrase the ever bloody hell out of me?" Dragon asked walking up to the teachers table.

"Yes, Melissa seemed to get a kick out of it. We wanted to tell you before your teachers that you are going to be a brother. I'm pregnant with twins. We can't determine the sex though since it's too early." Draco said smiling, Dragon hugged Harry and Draco.

"Congratulations Dragon." Dumbledore said shaking his hand. Dragon then went back to eating lunch.

"What was that all about?" Melissa asked when he came back.

"Drake's having twins." Dragon said smiling.

A/N: MajinSakuko- You need to know that I do not have a beta and that I don't have the time to email this to anyone, I barely hvae time right now to write it with school and all, so please pardon my mistakes. Why Harry left was answered when Harry went back to Grimmauld Place and during the Interview for the Daily Prophet. Harry knew that killing Voldemort was going to give him more fame, fame that he did not want, so he left hoping to escape from that. Draco didn't get angry because he understood due to the fact that he's now known as The DeathEaters son, a name and reputation that he doesn't want to have either. I had Snape retire before McGonagall because there is something going on that you will find out later, but it's a major reason that Snape has retired I just didn't want people to shoot me at the beginning of my story. I'm sorry for spelling Lucius' name wrong and after the next couple of chapters I will try to catch onto that more. About the pregnancy potion, Draco and Harry found it already made while getting contraceptive potions for Ginny and Hermione, they didn't know they had grabbed the wrong one for Ginny, at the time Hermione didn't know they had slipped the potion into Ginny's drink and switched the potion with Draco hence making Draco able to get pregnant. Neither Harry nor Draco knew that Draco was pregnant until the last day of school when Harry left for America, and with Harry leaving late the night before due to the war, Draco had no time to inform him and no clue as to where he might have gone or if he was dead.. I hope that clears things up for you. Sorry that I got you confused, but I don't write them for people to read I sort of write them as a way to relieve stress, and my sister said I should post them for the rest of my family and friends to read, but when I'm writing I forget that I don't get to discuss every detail of my story with all of you, if you ever need explaining don't hesitate to email me or leave a review and I'll try and summarize or go back and fix parts of the story. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story though, even if you are a bit lost and I really am sorry about that.


	17. Blaise's Divorce

Chapter 17: Blaise's Divorce

Over the last month Dragon and Daniel had become great friends, which got Draco and Blaise to talk to each other again. "I'm sorry for not believing you Dray. I should have known the Dark Lord was a git. Congrats on your marriage and pregnancy, I can't wait to see the twins. How far along are you?" Blaise asked sitting in the guys common room.

"Three months. We're having one boy and one girl, we still haven't decided on names. So what are you going to do with Pansy?" Draco asked putting a hand on the small bump that was currently his stomach.

"I'm getting a divorce. Draco as my best friend can i ask you a favor?" Blaise looked into the fire.

"Sure, anything, what is it?"

"Keep an eye on Dan, a close eye, I have a feeling Sarah and Pansy won't take it well."

"How did you get that feeling? When Pansy punched you or when she started throwing dinnerware at your head?" Draco asked handing him an ice pack for the bump that was forming. "You were on the Quidditch team at one point, what happen to those ducking reflexes?"

"Father why weren't you in cla-Oh Merlin, what happened?" Dragon asked coming around the corner.

"Nothing I'll be fine." Blaise said turning away from him.

"Dad! That's it kick the pugged face hag out of the manor! Don't let her stay there during the divorce!" Daniel said entering the room also.

"Daniel I've told you this a million times, it will look bad if I kicked her out when she had no where to go. So unless you want Pansy to be your legal guardian then stop telling me to ruddy kick her out. The trials tomorrow, anyways if Professor Dumbledore allows you to come home after the trial then both of us can break the news to Sarah and Parkinson." Blaise said turning towards Daniel.

"I'll stay here, chances are Parkinson won't take Sarah out of school so I'll be able to embarrase her infront of the whole school. It will be my revenge for when she humiliated me infront of Samantha." Daniel said getting a wicked grin on his face.

"So why aren't you two in class?" Draco asked after Blaise and Daniel stopped what they would consider a civil conversation.

"We came to check on you, you never miss a class."

"Well then do excuse my absence from class tomorrow professor." Draco joked.

"No, 20 points from lackies-r-us for your ahead of time notice! No one gets away with missing one of my classes." Dragon tried to do an impression of his father and Snape.

"Ungrateful brat."

"Know-it-all ponce." Dragon and Draco started to laugh.

"Must be a Malfoy thing or something." Daniel said leaving the common room with Blaise. The next morning Draco woke up early and apparated to the Ministry of Magic. He found courtroom 8 and went inside.

"Zabini vs. Parkinson now in session, all rise as honorable judge William Schmidt enters the court room." The bailf said.

"Your honor my client Blaise Zabini would like to annual his marriage to Pansy Patricia Parkinson. The grounds for the annulment are as follows, irreconciable differences and discetfulness. Miss Parksinson forced my client to get married against his will by feeding him a very powerful love potion of which the effects are just now wearing off. Zabini and son Daniel would like Miss Parkinson to move out of the house afterwards. Her parents have offered to take their daughter in." Blaise's lawyer said standing up.

"Blaise Issac Zabini how dare you!" Pansy yelled.

"Miss Parkinson that will be enough. Due to the obvious fact that miss Parkinson has no lawyers, no money, and ha s also fed every single judge in the wizarding judicial system with the exception of one Albus Dumbledore a love potion, myself included the court is in favor of Blaise Zabini." The judge said glaring at Pansy.

"Yes!" Draco yelled out loud. Bliase huggedhis friend and left the courtroom.

"So how are my godchildren today?" Blaise asked apparating to Hogsmeade.

"Good, Good. I can't believe I'm getting this big. I should be having them sometime around christmas. So aren't you going to owl Daniel and tell him how it went? By the way whose Samantha?" Draco asked, he had a hundred questions.

"Oh yeah, well, let's go to the owl post after the Leaky Cauldron and I'll send him an owl and her a howler. Samantha was Daniels older girlfriend. They had been together for 6 months adn decided they were going to shag in the study. Well, Sarah overheard them and barged in on them claiming she was pregnant with Daniel's child. Merlin it embarrased him and Samantha has refused to talk to him since." Blaise walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Two Butterbeers please." Draco told teh waitress.

"No, one butterbeer and one water. Drake your pregnant anything that ends with an alcoholic beverage is off limits for another three months." Blaise reminded him.

"Oh bleeding hell, your worse than Snape was!" Draco yelled.

"Fine, I understand it's just your hormones. Plus what if I told Harry you were drinking Butterbeer, how about I let him settle this." Blaised teased.

"Do and die! I mean it Zabini, I'll brew up love potions and throw Millicent on you instead!" The look on Blaise's face woudl scare anyone, but Draco still didn't back down.

"Fine take all my fun away." Blaise pouted.

"Only fair since you threatened to take mine away." Draco grabbed his water from the waitress and scowled.

"So have you named my lovely godchildren yet?" Blaise already loved the unborn twins.

"We named the girl Elizabeth Bella Potter, but we're still stuck on the boys name. It's going to be Micheal James Malfoy or Thomas Ryan Malfoy. I like the first name, Harry likes the second, however Dragon wants to name his brother Trick Daddy so he can 'pimp' the girls. Where he learns this stuff I have absolutely no idea. Why don't we just name him 'insert your own name here' Malfoy it would be a lot easier." Draco joked.

"I'm with you I like the first one. I can't wait for Elizabeth to be born she'll be what, the first girl Malfoy in 20 years?"

"25 actually, wish Lucious was still alive to see this he'd die of shock." Draco and Blaise started laughing.

"So what are you getting Harry for Christmas?" Blaise asked, every year Draco had out done himself in buying Harry a present.

"Well see, it's something that I'm going to need your help and Snape's help now that I'm pregnant. I was workin gon a reawakening potion, please don't press me about it. I found it in one of Lucious' books."

"I'll help but I'm not happy about it. Couldn't you buy him an island or a small country instead?" Blaise asked, his mouth gaping.

"No, I better get back. I want to see their faces and stop the fight before it starts." Draco got up and walked towards the Hogwarts gates.

A/N: The chapters I have been writing the past fews days which you won't get to for a while I feel really really suck, I'm going to give them to my friend at school that has been reading this story and see what she thinks. If she thinks they suck I'll re-write them, I just think that there is a thing in the story that I rushed completely but never fear I know how to fix it and it has not made a block lol.

VolleyPickle: I will try to be careful when I type about messing up words and names from now on. I have my sister reading the chapters I have posted and fixing errors but she can only do that when she has free time, so she might not even get to the stuff I have on the computer yet.

Phoenix and Spyder : I am so glad that you love love love love this story it makes me feel really good, espically now that I have a small fan base. I mustsay that the chapters I've been writing the past few days Ifeelreallyreally suck, so please tell me if they do. That goes for all of you actually.And yes Draco is having twins, but you're going to have to keep reading to see what else happens laughs evily. I also promise to update as quickly as I can. I've been told in other reviews from other stories that I tend to update to quickly or get the the point of my stories too quickly so I'm really trying to take this one slowly and develop the characters and plot.

MajinSakuko: I really am sorry about the short chapter, I am, but for some reason I just couldn't get my mind around how to make it longer, but I promise a little longer chapters in the future.The update at larger intervals is where you lost me, I even think I spelt Intervals wrong. Does that mean you want me to upload more than just two chapters? The problem with that is that I think I only have right now 4 more chapters to upload and like 16 chapters to type, along with still writing the story, so I don't want you all to sit around for months or weeks on end until I decide to sit down and type the whole day away. I fell bad making you hve to wait, and I don't want to push myself to do a story because then I lose interest in it. Here's a hint so don't read this sentence if you don't want to know..Draco and Harry will definitley have a bigger family...I am glad that you are enjoying the story, and that you understand it a little now. Well that's all I've got for this one.

Love ya'll,Kime


	18. The Howler

Chapter 18: The Howler

Draco got bck just in time for the dinner feast. "How did it go?" Harry asked when Draco sat down next to him.

"They got a divorce, it should get suprisingly interesting in a second." Harry looked at Draco like he had gone mad. "Trust me." After 10 minutes two owls flew through the open window. The first one dropped Blaise's letter into Daniel's lap.

_We've been annuled. Pany's out of the manor. She's moved in with her parents._

Was all that was on the note. "Hell yes!" Daniel cried out getting up. The second owl dropped the Howler in front of Sarah. "Hey everyone look Sarahs' got a Howler." Daniel cried out, he knew it was from his father.

"Sarah Parkinson you have been evited anything left over at my house becomes Zabini property." Blaise's voice bellowed through the hall. Sarah's face turned bright red.

"Daniel Zabini you lay one finger on any of my stuff and I will curse you into next year! Do you understand 1 finger Zabini!" Sarah yelled.

"That will be enough miss Parkinson, clearly you are threatening the life of one of your peers. You may pack your things you've been suspended for 2 months, I believe your mother is living at your grandparents house right now." Draco said walking up behind her. "I suggest you all get back to eating." Draco then left the Great Hall to head for the staff room. Harry got up and followed him.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked once they were inside.

"No, my stomach really hurts." Draco said before passing out.


	19. The Infirmary

A/N: Sorry for another short chapter guys. :(

Chapter 19: The Infirmary

Harry raced back inot the Great Hall and up to the staff table. "Arry what's wrong" Hargrid asked noticing the boys distress.

"It's Draco he blacked out in the staff room. He said his stomach was really hurting him and then blacked out. There might be something wrong with the babies." Harry explained quickly. Dumbledore and Madame Promfrey quickly left the Great Hall.

"_Mobilius Corpus._" Madame Pomfrey levitated Draoc's body to the Infirmary. "Potter the babies are fine. However, Draco needs to cut back on the stress, he could have miscarried today. I'm recommending bed rest for the next three months." Madame Pomfrey walked outside to the group of paitently waiting people.

"What about teaching? I mean if he doesn't get out of his chair" Dragon asked he still feared his father was terribly sick.

"Sorry Mr. Malfoy. Teaching under any circumstance is stressful. The only thing that worries me right now is that Draco has yet to wake up, if this last more than a week then we need to start worrying about the babies safety, if worse comes to worse then we'll have to do a cesarian section,and keep the twins under spells and potions until they are able to breath and eat on their own. You can see him now through." Poppy led then inside.

"Father please wake up. I still need you." Dragon said hugging his father's limp body.

"Daniel, Dragon if you want I'll excuse you from classes tomorrow." Dumbledore said hugging Dragon.

"No, it's okay I need to go to take my mind off of it." Dragon turned towards Harry and hugged him. Harry kissed him on the forehead. "I'm going to bed." Dragon said before leaving the Infirmary in tears.

"Harry I'll sub your class tomorrow and I'm sure Severus will be happy to sub for Draco. Please don't worry yourself with this Drake is stong he'll pull through and your children will be just fine." Dumbledore placed his hand on Harry's shoulder reassuringly then left.

"Come on Dray. You've never let anything keep you down before. What happened to that Malfoy reputation I'm always hearing about? I love you Drake just remember that." Harry took Draco's hand and kissed it. He kept an eye on Draco until he fell asleep.

A/N: I was shocked when I opened my email today and noticed 8 reviews, never have I recieved 8 reviews for one story in one day.Just to let you know it might be a while after tomorrow's update because Ineed to type more and it's the last chapter I have typed so far. ThoughI have up to chapter 29 typed (I decided to re-write the last two chapters I wrote to make the story longer, even though it is far from being complete). Thank you all for the feedback. I'm going to start answering them in order of how they arrived in my inbox.

Sarahamanda: I'm not going to tell you what happens to Draco, though you should know by now. But I know the next question you'll be asking me. "What's going to happen to the babies." Well just read and find out.

Phoenix and Spyder: I hope you liked Sarah's Howler, I figured if you didn't know what really happened it will make the story more interesting. Yes more things happened with that Howler. I'm glad that you think Sarah deserved the Howler, when I first wrote it I thought it was a little cruel, but now I don't feel as bad. I didn't think that people would see the connection between Pansy and Sarah though, way to go.

VolleyPickle 16: I'm glad you enjoyed those two chapters. I hope Draco is not hurt either. Wicked laugh like I'm really gong to let it spill if Draco's hurt or not. I would write more chapter as long as chapter 17 if my teacher's would get off my back about writing during their class time.

Apathy Maniac: Thanks for reading my story, I always enjoy having new readers. I know there are many grammar and spelling mistakes, but I have crashed my computer so many times that I have to work with wordpad, which doesn't have a spell check on it, and I do not know where one might be. I mean it too, some how I deleted the whole windows system just by deleting old english essays off of a zip drive.

Shyla-of-Slytherin: I'm glad that you thought my story was awesome, and that you are taking the time to read it.

Orlin: I swear I've seen your name somewhere before on this site, I'm just not positive where. I'm glad that you want me to update so quickly and that's not the problem, it's that I don't sit down for hours and type what I've already wrote. That is my main problem. Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this though.


	20. Guess Whose Back!

Chapter 20: Guess Whose Back!

A/N: Yes it is an Emienem rip off! I admitted it so now you can't sue:P. I'm also sorry about it being so short again. I really am I mean it. This is the last chapter I have typed. Hopefully tomorrow I'll type a lot more, but no promises though because I still have to get stuff sorted out for school.

Daniel and Dragon walked to the dungeons early that day. They both decided to skip breakfast. "Drag are you positive you want to go, we could skip it." Daniel suggested.

"Look, I'm not going to avoid class just because my father is the Potions Master. I have to face it some-OH MY GOSH"

"What"

"I thought you retired" Dragon yelled when Snape looked up from the desk.

"Five points to Slytherin for your use of obvious knowledge. I'm subbing while Draco is sick, as Dumbledore is for your dad." Snape said coldly.

"Come on Cranky Pants you can say it, Harry, Harry Potter." Dragon said like he was talking to a two year old.

"Fine, detention, detention with Filch. Is that good enough for you" Snape asked mocking Dragon.

"Drag you shouldn't mess with him. I've heard what he's like." Daniel said sitting down quickly before the bell rang.

"It's fine, he's Professor Malfoy and mines godfather, he doesn't mean it." Dragon said sitting down beside him.

"How does 8 sound to you? I do believe Filch needs the trophy room polished." Snape said walking towards the door.

"Oh no." Dragon moaned hitting his head on the desk. Daniel just laughed at him.

Starrarose: Yes I do know that I am spelling Lucius wrong in the story, that's because I had typed the first 20 chapters already typed by the time people had pointed that out to me, and I was just to freaking lazy to go back and fix it. I'm glad though that you like one of the two names for the twin.

Orlin: Jaw drops 8-10 hours a day! That's a lot of reading! I wish I had that much time on my hands. So any suggestions on good stories I could read? I can't believe you had a dream about my fanfic though,that's pretty cool and a little creepy all at the same time. Though it would have been hilarious if you could have dreamt the end for me, since I'm all of a sudden not positive about it. I did have it planned out, but due to recent events and my sister's twisted brain I think I might change it to what she thought up.


	21. A Week Later

A/N: Ok you know I wouldn't put it at the beginning of the story if it wasn't important. I ran this through the spell check on my aol email thingy, but for some reason it deleted most of the question marks. So I read through them hoping to catch all of them, if I didn't I'm sorry.

Chapter 21: A Week Later

"Harry, Harry it's time to wake up. Come on, rise and shine." Someone was tapping his shoulder. "I do believe Poppy needs Mr. Malfoy's hand."

"L-Lupin?" Harry asked groggily.

"Yes Harry. Come on, wake up."

"What do you want?" Harry asked not taking his eyes off of Draco.

"Well for one you to take a shower, and two for you to sleep in your own bed and not here."

"What if he wakes?" Harry asked getting up.

"Then we'll get you. A few hours is all we are asking you. You're also making your son worry about you." Lupin helped Harry out of his chair.

"What about the twins? It's been a week." Harry asked picking up his cloak and wand.

"You are in no condition to do or think anything right now. Sleep and then we'll talk." Lupin dragged Harry out of the room and into his tower. After Harry's shower he plopped into bed falling asleep instantly.

Lupin went back into the Infirmary. "What are we going to do to the twins?" Lupin asked Poppy.

"That's up to Mr. Potter." Pomfrey said taking a vial of blood.

"No one is taking my children from me." Draco's groggy voice echoed through the room.

"You're awake! Thank Merlin!" Lupin said running over towards him.

"Where's Harry? What's going on?" Draco asked confused.

"Harry hasn't left your side in a little over a week. I made him shower and sleep in the tower. You're here because you almost miscarried and blacked out, due to the huge amount of stress you've been putting on yourself. I'm sorry to say you are confined to your bed until those two are born. No exceptions." Lupin explained watching Draco's face go sullen.

"I almost lost the twins?" Draco asked sadly.

"Yes, please be careful. Do you want me to get Harry for you?" Poppy asked starting to take his vitals.

"No let him sleep, I can wait." Draco said putting a hand on his belly. After his third class, Dragon came like usual to check on his father.

"How's he doing? Are the babies ok?" Dragon whispered.

"Ask him yourself, do I look like a messenger?" Lupin asked jovially.

"You mean he's up!" Dragon asked ecstatic, and turning around to see his father smiling at him. "Father you're up! Thank Merlin." Dragon gave Draco a huge hug, kissing him on the cheek.

"Your siblings are fine. So he up?" Draco obviously meant Harry.

"Nope, he's still sleeping, but you can't blame him he's only been running on about three hours of sleep a day. Do you want me to go shopping for your present for dad this year?" Dragon asked sitting on the Infirmary bed.

"Nope, I have Severus and Blaise helping me, thank you though." Draco gave Dragon another hug.

"Draco you can go to your room not if you would like. I'm sure Remus and Mr. Malfoy will help you. Please for the welfare of you and the babies please stay off your feet as long as you can, and do not stress about anything or next time you really will lose the twins." Poppy said helping Draco out of bed. Harry woke up a few hours later.

"Ok, I must be dreaming." Harry said rolling over to face Draco.

"You're not dreaming. I told Remus to let you sleep, because I heard you had stayed awake while I was out." Draco whispered kissing him.

"I missed that. So did Madame Pomfrey tell you, you are to stay off your feet until they are born" Harry lifted Draco's T-shirt and kissed his belly.

"Yeah, I wanted to teach though. Harry, um, it just hit me whose going to take care of the twins while we are teaching?" Draco looked at Harry concerned.

"Easy,um, we could take turns keeping them in our offices while we're teaching. I mean they sleep all day anyway's when they're first born right? We could keep baby monitors out with us just in case they need us."

"I'm not too happy with that idea, but we can try it." Draco then pulled Harry close. "Don't you have a class to teach?" Harry groaned but got up.

"Fine I'll go. Just wondering, how long did it take after Dragon was born for you to lose the baby weight?" Harry had been thinking about that for days, he looked like he had been Quidditch training instead of having had a kid when Harry first saw him.

"About a week. Why is me being fat a problem?" Draco snapped.

"No, it was just a question. I'm going to go teach now." Harry left the room worried he'd be paying for asking that question later.

A/N: Yes another one. This is just to answer those reviews.

Orlin: I'm glad that you loved Evily fun Snape. I was cracking up during a test writing that part. I don't know where it came from but I'm glad that it did. Fanfics that I'm sorta look for are like this one Draco/Harry paring or Draco/ anyone lol. I love Draco and Tom Felton, I don't think they could have chose a better person to portray him. But as for the category it doesn't really matter. I think I'm going to take your advice and write them both out and then post them to see which one you like the most, but it's not the end of the story it's just two chapters I wrote that I'm not positive about, so I'm a little weary posting both sets of chapters because one of them gives you a lot of information that could wreck the story if I posted it and then wrote it to fit around the stuff in that chapter. (I hope that made sense.)

VolleyPickle16: I'm glad that you enjoy this story, and I'm so grateful that you review for every chapter, because I've been working on this story for three months and it's like my baby. So keep up the good work, and you've been there for me since I started posting this story. So thanks.


	22. Hermione's Big News

A/N:I posted this chapter earlier then I intended so I could grubble, complain, and to tell you all that if you don't have proof to back up stuff you say in your reviews about the Movies or Books based on the Harry Potter Series please, please, please keep the rumors to yourselves. I have a problem called Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, I have it for a bunch of things, one of them is being clean I am a neat freak if I find one thing of dust I have to clean my whole room, if one book is out of place on my book shelf I have to take all the books off the shelf and re-organize them, it might not seem like a big task but my books are categorized by height and length, so it takes me a while to get them perfect. Another thing I obsess over is Harry Potter, not as bad as cleaning but according to my specialist it's pretty bad, I have to know every little thing that's going on, luckily for me Mugglenet is a huge help to calm me antsyness about somethings.

Chapter 22: Hermione's Big News

Hermione ran to the class Harry was currently teaching to tell him the great new. "Hey Aunt 'Mione I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Dad's back but he's in a very bad mood." Dragon warned her walking out of the classroom.

"Why what happened? Is Draco and the babies ok" Hermione suddenly got very worried.

"They're fine. Father woke up this morning. So I have no idea why dad's mad." Dragon then left for his next class.

"Harry hi. How are you" Hermione slowly edged her way into the room.

"Fine, I'm fine." Harry went to erase the chalkboard.

"Harry you don't look fine, but I won't press you about it. I came here to tell you the great news. Ron and I are going to have a child. I'm pregnant." Hermione squealed. Ron and Hermione had tried very hard to get her pregnant.

"That's great Hermione. Congratulations." Harry didn't even turn around.

"Harry we want you and Draco to be the godparents." Hermione took ahold of Harry's arm.

"Thanks Mione." Harry turned around and hugged her. "So where's Ron"

"Working, being head of Magical Law Enforcement is a twenty four hour job." Over the next couple of weeks Hermione and Draco had become very close friends since both of them were with child.

"Drake you have it easy, you're only pregnant for three months, I have to be pregnant for nine." Hermione complained.

"That might be true, but at least you aren't confined to your bed for the last 2 months of your pregnancy."

"So when are you due" Hermione tried to change the subject to something less stressful.

"Any day now. Hopefully sometime this week that way I can enjoy christmas."

"So how many children are you and Harry planing on having? Ron and I want at least two." Hermione said smiling.

"I don't know, but I wish Harry could get pregnant then he would know how it feels. Gosh he's just so cute and shaggable though. I don't think I could do that to him." Draco then got a dreamy look on his face.

"Sexually frustrated much? Draco just leave that up to me. Malfoys always get what they want, and Harry tries his best but he really can't know what this is like until he's been through it himself." Hermione got a wicked grin on her face.

"What are you planning" Draco knew that look anywhere. "I swear you should have been sorted into Slytherin."

"You'll see, as I've said before, trust me." Hermione's face got serious when Draco doubled over in pain. "Drake what's wrong"

"The twins..Labor... Help.." Hermione jumped off the bed and helped Draco to the Infirmary. Luckily Harry was in the hallway while they were walking.

A/N: I'm just answering Reviews and some of them I'm not going to be nice on.

VolleyPickle16: Thanks for the reivew...I know you don't complain about these things, but I'm sorry this one is a short chapter, however later on like in 5-6 more chapters later it's going to be very long, so I hope you enjoy it.

Sarahamanda: I do enjoy your reviews, however I do get tired of seeing the same thing.

Orlin: You wouldhave been the first person I responded to, but I'm very upset with you right now, and I'll get to that later.If you could emailme the links thatwould be great.I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter, and that you are all ok now that you know that Draco is fine.The "Ask him yourself, do I look like a messanger" statement is used on a regular basis in my house, so I felt like I had to put it in, but I was a little afriad to, now I'm glad I did. Now to address the problem I had while reading your review. You posted that Tom Felton said he wasn't going to do the fifth movie, I have NO CLUE (you'll see later where that came from) where you obtained your information, but I assure you that you are wrong at this point in time. I have search Tom's offical site, read through all his blogs, and the news section and there is not one article where he states he isn't going to do movie 5, and if it was true he would have said it. However he did say he was taking a break from filiming, which I don't blame him, but it says that he will be back for the release of the fourth movie so not to fear, which shows he's just taking a short break, not that he's not going to film the fifth movie. I also looked on Mugglenet which gets most of it's information from Warner Brothers and J.K.Rowlings offical website and they have all the updated information and it would have been huge news on that site and no where on that site was there anything on him not doing the fifth movie.Ialso checkedHogwarts Heir,J.KRowlings offical site, and The WB's and nothing.Lastly and mostly due to my obsessive compulsive disorder, I put 'Tom Felton not doing 5th Harry Potter Movie' into a few search engines and I had a bunch of stuff about his last Blog update but nothing that say he wasn't going to do the movie. The closest I came to what you had said was on and their article about him having a 50 chance of returning due to his age, though they said he would be 19 when filimg started which isn't true he would be 18. I'll gladly email you the article if you would like. So please, please, please, if it's not confirmed by Tom Felton himself on his website, Mugglenet, the Harry Potter offical website, or J.K.Rowling, which it wasn't on there either and if he did leave she would have said something just like she did when the actor playing Dumbledore had died, then please don't tell me because I will literally be making myself sick looking stuff up and stressing about it.


	23. Delivery

Chapter 23: Delivery.

After 18 hours Draco was finally ready to have the twins. "Harry I apologize now for anything I might say or do." Draco said grabbing his hand and starting to push.

"Poppy why is he warning me" Harry asked a little scared.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Poppy said helping Draco.

"Harry James Potter, I should have known better than to screw you! You could impregnate yourself if you tried hard enough" Draco yelled a couple hours later after the first baby was born. Harry turned bright red, his hand had lost feeling a long time ago.

"One more push Mr. Malfoy and all of this will be over with." Poppy said feeling relieved. Draco was worse than a pregnant woman. He had complained non-stop since the middle of the first birth. "Congratulations Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter you are now the proud parents of twins. Harry if you would like to take Draco to the shower over there to help him clean up I would appreciate it." Madame Pomfrey said checking the babies over to make sure everything was there and that they were healthy.

"I love you Draco. Thank you for giving me a family that I never thought I would have." Harry kissed Draco and helped him in the shower. Draco was right when he said he got back into shape quickly it looked like he was almost there.

"I love you too Harry. I'm sorr" Draco was hushed by Harry kissing him.

"No need to apologize, after all you did warn me." Once Draco was done showering he got dressed and laid back down in one of the Infirmary beds.

"So you two, have you agreed to a name for the twins" Madame Pomfrey asked pulling out a quill and the birth certificates.

"Elizabeth Bella Potter, and Michael Ryan Malfoy." Draco combined both the boys names that Harry and he came up with to create the new name.

"Very well, welcome to the world Elizabeth and Michael." Poppy said handing them to their parents.

A/N: After two nights of staying up until 1:30 in the morning and another day of writing until 7:30, making me miss the first hour of the Superbowl...Go Eagles! I have finally finished writing this story. Now all I have to do is type it. Anyways on with answering the reviews.

Orlin: As you said it came out before the third Harry Potter movie and a lot can happen in over a year, so he could have changed his mind, though he did say that he was going to school and shooting this film also, just like he did with the first two. HoweverI do not know how to access old blogs from his website but I know that Mugglenet has them because I've come acrossed most of them in my search for the truth. However if you remember correctly there were rumors that Daniel Radcliff wasn't going to do the second or third movie when the first one came out, and we've been lucky enough to have him come back for more. Though I know for a fact thanks to Mugglenet that Molly Weasley has been cut out of the fourth movie, and they are thinking of having Elizabeth Hurley play Belatrix Lestrange which I hate the idea of because I always thought of Belatrix being a very ugly and plump person. I would also like to inform you that the internet can be misleading, anyone can write an article and post it on the internet. I was quoted as a doctor once through an email and I'm only 18 and have no doctoring experience what so ever. However when I did find out I made them take it off of their site.So you really need to be careful about what you read on the internet. Wow I feel like I'm writing another story to you or something. Anyways I'm not mad at you just a little upset, but then again how were you suppose to know that I'm obssesive complusive unless ya lived with me. Don't worry though, everything will work out in the end...Or won't it? Mwahahahahaha! I'm evil and I know it.

Sarahamanda: If I told you everything that was going to happen that would wreck the story, though when I was writing it these past three days I even suprised myself. I turned my brain off and let my emotions and pen do the rest, so yes it will be sad, funny, happy, evil, and twisty all at the same time.


	24. Dragon's Attempt

Chapter 24: Dragon's Attempt

A/N: As a person who has thought and tried numerous time to attempt things that are about to happen, I understand that some people who have thought about suicide might be trying to get off that track and reading this won't help them one bit, because to get over it you have to stop thinking about it. So if you have seriously though or have attempted to commit suicide and are no fully over it please do not read any further, I do not want another death to rest on my concious. (I don't know if I spelt that right.)

It had been three weeks since the twins were born. Harry and Draco had gone back to work, taking care of the kids at the same time. Luckily the twins slept most of the time. Raising the twins and teaching however didn't leave much time for Dragon to get to see or talk to his parents, or at least he didn't think so. Even some of the adults were paying more attention to the twins than Dragon. "Everyone open your books ot page 342." Professor Filtwick said entering the class. Dragon found it hard to consentrate. 'I have to think, I need to go to the Astronomy tower.' Dragon thought to himself. "Mr. Malfoy please pay attention" Little professor Flitwick yelled.

"What has gotten into you" Melissa whispered. Dragon just shook his head to drop the subject. Once class ended Dragon made his way towards the Astronomy tower, he doubted his dad would even notice he was gone.

"Miss Black where is Mr. Malfoy" Harry whisphered while walking around the class.

"I don't know. He was in Charms, he just up and disappeared. Professor he's been acting strangely the past few days, I'm worried about him."

"Melissa maybe he went somewhere to think. Will you find him and bring him here so I can speak to him" Harry was getting worried, Dragon never missed class.

"Sure professor. I'll be back." Melissa left her stuff and ran from the room.

'I wonder if I jump if anyone would miss me?' Dragon thought looking down from the Astronomy tower. Ever since the twins were born he felt very isolated. 'Maybe if I jump they'd notice me, and then know what's wrong.' Thoughts like this had plagued his mind for the last two weeks.

"Dragon Don't! Stop! _Petrificus Totalus_" Melissa called out from behind him, pulling him back from the window sill. "_Finite_! Drag what were you thinking" Melissa asked almost in tears.

"It doesn't matter. I don't matter." Dragon said coldly not meeting her eyes. "No one cares."

"Does it look like I don't care? That we don't care? Your dad's worried about you." Melissa tilted his face up to look at her.

"No." Was all that Dragon could get out.

"What could possibly have made you even think about doing that? Nothing is worth losing your life over." Melissa couldn't hold back the tears that stung her eyes. Dragon felt bad, he never ment to hurt anyone. "Your dad wants to talk to you, he sent me to get you."

"I do not want to talk to him, please leave." Dragon went back to being cold.

"I'm not leaving you. If you don't come with me I'll summon him here, and don't you dare use that Slytherin mask on me, you might not show your emotions but I know you all to well _Dragon Aidan Malfoy_." Melissa said annoyed, upset, and confused. She had no idea what to do for her friend. She always found a way to fix the problems that she faced, but this one had no definite answer, no right or wrong.

"What's wrong" Dragon asked quietly.

"You! Merlin Dragon this problem. You don't either live or die, it's either you live, die, regret it later, try again, or live miserably. So are you coming or not" Melissa asked upset.

"I told you. I'm not talking to him" Dragon shouted.

"Fine be that way." Melissa conjured a quill and parchment, wrote a note to Harry and folded it into a bird, and then doubled it. "To Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Stupefy" Melissa pointed her wand at Dragon who tried to run away. Harry and Draco entered the room 20 minutes later.

"Melissa what's wrong" Draco might have been mad he was pulled out of his class, but that disappeared when he saw Dragon on the floor. "What happened to Dragon"

"I had to stun him, he was going to leave and I thought he should tell you why he missed class. _Enevervate_."

"Oh Bollocks" Dragon said waking up.

"Tell them." Melissa poked him in the back.

"Tell us what" Harry was starting to get worried. Draco noticed this and put an arm around his waist.

"Nothing I am leaving." Dragon turned and left, playing the Malfoy card.

"Drag tried to jump out the Astronomy tower window" Melissa blurted out. Harry was shocked, Draco's eyes narrowed, and Dragon froze.

"Why" Draco drawled slowly trying not to let his anger get the best of him. Dragon stayed quiet. "Well"

"If you don't know I'm not telling you."

"Don't you dare use that line on me. I practically invented it" Harry said, finally coming out of his shocked state.

"What do you want me to say? That I hate the twins for stealing my parents away? That I liked it better when it was just the three of us at home? That no matter what I do or think you all don't seem to care" Dragon never turned around, never let his emotions sound through his voice. Harry walked up behind Dragon and wrapped his arms around his son. Dragon tried to shrug him off but Harry held on to him tight.

"We are proud of you, everyday. We care about you more than life itself, your life is important Dragon, you are important. The twins were a new sight, but we promise to spend more time with you from now on. Please look at me." Harry tried not to cry.

"Dad I don't know if I can trust you right now, any of you. I just need to be alone" Dragon turned and ran out of the tower.

"Melissa, please keep an eye on Dragon. Be a Malfoy in other words." Draco walked up to Harry and pulled him close. Melissa left to get her stuff from Harry's classroom.

"Harry we'll get through this. Don't worry, please don't worry." Draco kissed Harry and wiped away his tears.

"How can I not? I'm not a Malfoy, I can't stop my emotions. I can't place a mask over my face to fool the world."

"I know and you don't have to. Come on let's go let Professor McGonagall off of babysitting duties, and we'll all talk. I think I heard Hermione is suppose to stop by to drop off some supplies for Minerva." Draco took Harry's hand adn left the Astronomy tower. The place held too many bad memories for Draco. 'Dragon and I are going to have a serous talk!' Draco thought to himself.

"That's curious." Harry whispered to himself while leaving.

"What's curious" Draco looked towards the windowsill.

"I thought I- oh never mind it's not important." Harry then left the room.

A/N: Hmm I wonder what was so curious lol and why Draco needs to have that serious talk with Dragon, and what's those bad memories that Draco mentioned. Hmm it's going to get good! OK on with the Reviews...

Orlin: Yes Draco is ok, and I also feel sorry for Harry's hand.I'm trying to patiently wait for you to go through your vast amount of fanfictions. It's ok about the Draco/Tom thing all is forgiven. I just really need a boyfriend. Hmm, I wonder if Tom would dump his girlfriend for me? I have handcuffs we could test out...I know I know TMI.

Phoenix and Spyder: I'm glad you liked the names,I was afriad you out of all of my favorite reviewers were going to chop my head off...I have no reason why but I felt that way. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Starrarose: I hope this chapter was long enough for you, the next chapter I think is long also.

VolleyPickle16: I'm glad that you are excited that Hermione is having a child! lol, I'm glad that someone let a review about that.I wanna read your story! Yours is gong to be the next one I read!


	25. Not Important Eh!

Chapter 25: Not Important Eh!

Dragon woke the next morning avoiding all of his friends, he needed time alone to sort everything out. 'Yeah like that work so well the first time.' Dragon thought to himself entering the Great Hall. Once he entered all eyes were on him.

"Drag why" Daniel asked sitting next to him.

"Why what Zabini? It's to early in the morning to play guessing games." Dragon snapped sounding exactly like his father.

"Why did you try to kill yourself" Daniel whispered the last part.

"Melissa you loud mouth! Did you tell the whole school? Is that why they are all staring at me? Does everyone know I attempted suicide" Dragon yelled across the Great Hall.

"They might be staring because you have your clothes inside out, your yelling, and the fact that there's a bloody article about it in the Daily Prophet! I however didn't tell anyone" Melissa yelled then left the Great Hall.

"There's what" Dragon grabbed the newspaper out of the student next to him hands and turned it to the front page.

Potter and Malfoy's Son Not So Golden

By: Rita Skeeter

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy' son, Dragon Malfoy, has proved to be as rebelious as Draco himself. According to reports, Dragon tried to carelessly throw himself out of the Astronomy tower window on the grounds of Hogwarts. The cause behind this attempt. "My parents don't love me." Dragon said before attempting to jump.

"I did not" Dragon couldn't read anymore. He slammed the paper down on the table.

"You didn't what" Hermione asked coming up behind him.

"Say my parents don't love me! I would never say that! I just said my parents didn't care and I said it while my parents where there, not before I tried to jump" Dragon shouted.

"Ok calm down. What's this about? Honestly you're more like Harry than you think." Hermione grabbed the newspaper and read the article.

"Oh, Dragon that Rita Skeeter woman is a load of rubbish. She use to write stories about Harry and me dating all the time back in school." Hermione tried to assure him. "So not important eh? If you weren't so important then people wouldn't be making such a big fuss over you. So obviously you are important. Even if it's just to reporters and photographers. Look there's a picture of you on the front page see." Hermione tried to joke around.

"Thank Aunt Hermione. Can I come by the R.O.R later to talk to you? I just need to get some stuff on my chest. Please." Dragon gave his best Malfoy pout.

"Fine, but if it's about your personal- well if it has anything to do with beds and silk then I suggest talking to Draco. Somethings you both do, I don't need to know about." Hermoine then went to talk to Draco and Harry.

"R.O.R" Daniel asked confused.

"Room of Requirements. I'll show you one day, but we have to get to History of Magic, I heard one of the old students Oliver Wood talked Professor Binns into covering the History of Quidditch today." Dragon ran from the Great Hall. Once the bell rang the class entered suprised to see two people having what looked like a very long conversation, but no professor Binns.

"Welcome, come in. I regret to inform you all that professor Binns has finally moved on. On such short notice Dumbledore has asked my good friend Professor Wood to teach you. I'm sure today's lesson will be highly interesting and a little competitive. Please treat him with respect, as he was once a student here and learned from the best." Harry then left the class.

"If you will all follow me, we will go to the Quidditch pitch, and please on your way out take a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages." Oliver said leading the class out of the room. Out on the pitch there were brooms laid out and a chest in the middle.

"Um, professor, we aren't really playing are we" Sarah Thomas asked.

"Not at first no. We aren't that crazy." Two red-haired boys walked out onto the field.

"Uncle Fred, Uncle George. What are you two doing here" Dragon asked shocked.

"We're here to help." George smiled.

"And to keep an eye on you." Fred winked. "We will be discussing what happened recently over winter."

"Gosh Drag is everyone your aunt or uncle" Daniel and Melissa asked.

"Well, I actually think they're my cousins, and I'll explain later." Dragon started to laugh at the looks on their faces.

"Anyways, these two are Fred and George Weasley, they use to be the best beaters Gryffindor's Quidditch team ever had. I tried to get Professor Potter to join us, but he wouldn't budge. I never thought he'd give up being seeker." Oliver started rambling.

"Wood enough. They don't deserve to be put down 'Oliver's twisted memory lane,' and your little obsession with Harry." Fred laughed.

"I'm not obsessed." Oliver said offended.

"Anyways! Quidditch came from a game play at Queerditch Marsh. The positions, rules and our knowlege of the game is in large part due to Gertie Keddle who wrote everything in her diary. This game had everything but the Golden Snitch, which was named after a bird called the Snidget." George started teaching the lesson.

"And why should we trust you? We know of you legacy here." Sarah Parkinson snapped.

"You have the book infront of you, open it to pages 7-10 and read, go on. George was just summarizing it, come on I believe you are suppose to be reading." Oliver said eyeing her.

"We owe our knowlege of the rude beginnings of Quidditch to the writings of the witch Gertie Keddle, who lived on the edge of Queerditch Marsh in the 11th century." Sarah read aloud. (Quidditch Through the Ages p. 7, yes I have the book.)

"Now that we have verified these facts, lets get some basic Quidditch knowlege in." Oliver opened the box.

"You know why he's teaching this don't you" Fred whispered to Dragon and Daniel.

"No why" Daniel asked intrigued.

"He wants everyone to go as mad as he does when the word Quidditch is even mentioned. They are thinking of taking it out of Hogwarts. Cornelius is a git, he is." George whispered next to them.

"Ok so there are 7 people on a team, 3 Chasers, 2 Beaters, and a Seeker. The Chasers handle this ball called a Quaffle." Oliver threw it around to the students. "The Beaters like Fred and George here, will demonstarte are in charge of the Blundgers. Here are your bats." Oliver hadned them the bats while they got onto their brooms.

"Okay, how about Mr. Zabini and Miss Parkinson join them. Parkinson on George's side and Zabini on Fred's. Now the motive for the beater is to protect their players." Oliver explained. "All you two need to do is fly around."

"Great here comes the competitiveness." George yelled.

"I was just going to bet the students no homework tonight if Fred won." Oliver sounded offended.

"Fine, you're on. Uncle George is way better." Dragon excalimed just trying to get the lesson started. Oliver released the Blundgers and all four player went off around the pitch. The Blundgers had been enchanted so they wouldn't hurt the students. Fred tried to hit Sarah only to be blocked by George. Sometime later George snuck up behind Fred and hit Zabini with the Blundger only making him laugh.

"I was wishing Harry would have decided to join us, I would have let you seen the Snitch in action. Unfortunately it would take the three of us forever to find it and I don't have forever until the next class."

"Well you sure are taking forever." Sarah commented.

"10 points from Slytherin for not keeping your mouth shut." Oliver's eyes got small and he glared at Sarah.

"Look trust us."

"Just release the Snitch."

"We know someone."

"Who can get it."

"Even if they don't think they can." Fred and George took turns saying.

"Fine." Oliver rolled his eyes, but released the Snitch.

"Where is it" One of the Gryffindors asked.

"No idea, that's why I didn't, Mr. Malfoy where are you going" Oliver asked a little frightened that he might do something dangerous. Dragon never even remembered getting on a broom, but 2 seconds later he had caught the Snitch and handed it back to Oliver. "H-how"

"He's Harry son also, so it's only natural he had both his father's Quidditch genes. You have to admit Draco was the second best Seeker in the school." Fred smirked at Oliver innocently. Oliver just stared at Fred. Dragon made a mental note to ask Draco about why Harry didn't volunteer. Once class ended everyone headed off to their next class.

A/N: I promise to get around to answering all the reviews for the last chapter and this in the next one I post. I sort of just posted this chapter becauseI found an article on what Orlin and I were talking about and just had to show Orlin it.

Orlin: I found an article that Tom wrote to his fans that they have on heprobably will be in Order of the Phoenix, I mean since he's already thinking of the movie.Tom/Draco is sending out a new newsletter to fans who write to him, so if you've wondered what he's been up to:_I have finished the main part of the filming of 'The Order of the Phoenix'._ He probably meant 'Goblet of Fire'. _Which has taken six months so far and there will be more months of work involved with all the other parts of filming involved in making such a huge film! I'm sure you will love it when it is released later this year. School studies have finished for the moment as I have taken my GCSEs last summer and I'm not going to college at the moment. I might go to fishing college this September but my plans are not quite clear at the moment. As I am 17 , I love driving my BMW and I love the freedom it gives me to go where I want especially if it leads to a lake where I can go fishing which is my favourite hobbies. We have posters, t-shirts and photos for sale and the details are on the enclosed page. Unfortunately the fan club is now full now and we are not taking anymore registrations._


	26. Dragon's Understanding

Chapter 26: Dragon's Understanding

Dragon's next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Once the bell rang the students entered the class and waited for Harry to arrive. "I heard if the professor is 5 minutes late then the class is automatically canceled." Stephen, a first year Gryffindor whispered to his friend. Dragon was starting to get really worried Harry had never been lat to his own class. Dragon got up and walked towards Harry's desk to check the baby monitor.

"Drag I don't think Professor Potter is going to appreciate you going through his things. I heard he hexed a third year for doing the same thing." Michael Hudson one of Dragon's fellow Slytherins said.

"Dray, I have to agree with him." Melissa finally spoke up. Dragon ignored them and turned on the baby monitor. He heard Elizabeth giggling and Harry asleep.

"I could always teach the class. I mean we are going to start the unforgivable's and Professor Potter has notes on the board, I just need to figure out how to make them show up." Dragon tried his best at keeping his Malfoy cool.

"Reveal. Honestly how are you going to teach us these when you don't even know the simplest of spells? Maybe you should Floo your father." Melissa suggested revealing the notes on the board.

"And maybe you should keep out of other people's business. I can handle it." Dragon sneered. "Well, why aren't you all copying this down" Dragon turned to "his" class and pulled off his best impression of Snape.

"I would mind my own business if it wasn't my business unless it endangers other people's lives, and I believe I've heard 'I can handle it' before, when you almost killed us" Melissa yelled back hoping to create enough noise that it either woke up Harry or got the attention of another teacher. The class had stopped their work to stare at the two.

"Oh fine, but whose the one who told me to read it in the first place"

"You act just like your grandfather, all high and mighty like you have a wand up your arse! According to my dad your father was the same way, Malfoy's are all a waste of time, you're no better then the rest of us muggle-loving wizards"

"Yeah well at least my father isn't wanted for murdering his friends! Now get back to work." With that Dragon sat in his dad's desk looking over the lesson plans. "Ok according to this today we are suppose to cover the Dark Wizards Grindelwald and Voldemort. I know that Grindelwald wanted the same thing as Tom Riddle did and that Professor Dumbledore defeated him, but that's all I know about him. Voldemort also known as Tom Riddle thought all muggleborns and muggle-loving wizards should be killed. His followers also known as Death Eaters did the killing for him, they can still be identified by a mark on their left forearm. This mark is a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth. This symbol was used to summon Death Eaters to Voldemort. Many got off by claiming they were under the Imperious curse." Dragon knew a lot about the war, and found he enjoyed teaching.

"Yeah and your grandfather and father were Voldemort's right hand guys even if Professor Malfoy was too young." Melissa commented. She hated Dragon right now and was stalling.

"That's enough" Draco yelled coming into the classroom. "Where's professor Potter" Dragon knew his dad was now furious.

"He's asleep, I didn't want to wake him." Dragon backed away slowly to his seat. The whole class had gone silent and went back to their notes.

"10 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor for not informing a teacher and another 5 for the behavior of Mr. Malfoy and Miss Black. Now once you've finished with your notes you can leave, except you two." Draco narrowed his eyes towards Dragon and Melissa.

"You wanted to see us professor" Melissa asked frightened, she had never seen Draco as angry as he was now.

"Yes, whatever is going on between you two fix it! Both of you said things that could wreck your families. Another note, I would like to talk to you tonight Dragon in the Astronomy tower at 7. Harry won't be there, and the next time he falls asleep try to wake him, and if that doesn't work, GET A TEACHER" Draco yelled the last part. "You're dismissed." Draco then left the room. Dragon went to wake his dad up.

"Hey dad, time to wake up. Wakey, wakey." Dragon kept shaking his dad.

"Huh? Oh Drag- wait, shoot class. I totally forgot." Harry shot out of his chair and pulled his robe on.

"It's over. I tried to teach class but Melissa called in father, and he dismissed us. Why were you sleeping"

"I was tired, your brother and sister sleep all day and are up all night. I wasn't built for 24 hours, 7 days a week of no sleep, and they are too young to give potions to. By the way the next time you have an adventure make sure to check for beetles. Rita Skeeter is an unregistered animagus and she was in the Astronomy tower the other night, hence the article in the paper today. Well, you better got to your next class or you'll be late. Thanks for waking me." Harry hugged Dragon then left his office. Dragon looked over at Elizabeth and walked over to her. He never really had the time to get to know either of his siblings.

"Hi Elizabeth, how are you" Elizabeth smiled at Dragon and held out her arms for him to pick her up. After a little hesitation Dragon picked Elizabeth up and sat down in the chair next to the crib, he didnt' want to accidentally drop her. "You're lucky, everyone adores you because your a baby, a cute baby as a matter of fact. You're also a Potter which means you'll be fawned over your whole life. You'll probably be dad's favorite. Father's not bad, he just never opens up. I just wish I could talk to him about things." Elizabeth giggled and grabbed at a ring on Dragon's finger. "No Elizabeth, you could hurt yourself." Dragon took his ring and put it in his pocket. After a couple of minutes Elizabeth started to wiggle around. "Elizabeth you're going to fall, stop, you have way too much energy. No wonder dad's falling asleep." Dragon put Elizabeth back in her crib and left through the back door, he had missed History of Magic but after making Draco furious he knew better than to miss his fathers class. After rushing down to the dungeons Dragon was still late.

"Sorry to interrupt your busy schedule with my class. 5 points from Slytherin for being tardy and detention." Draco waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the board. "You will have two days to complete this potion since it has to brew overnight. We will be testing these in class so do try and pay attention." Dragon glared at Draco and started his potion.

"Drag is it true the reason Melissa is mad at you is because both of you did it, and then you broke up with her" Daniel had been wondering that for days, it was a huge rumor going around Hogwarts.

"No, I don't know why she's mad at me. Where did you hear that rubbish" Daniel almost cracked up laughing from the images he saw in his dad's pensive, and the way Dragon acted reminded Daniel a lot of a younger Draco. "Why are you laughing"

"Nothing, it's just you're more like a Malfoy then you lead people to believe, and the whole Melissa thing I heard from loads of people. You're on your way to becoming the next Slytherin sex God. So are you and Melissa still a couple" Dragon was wishing that Draco didn't hear the conversation, he knew it wouldn't be pretty if he did.

"I don't know, with the way she's acting I think not. Plus if I'm the next Slytherin sex God then you must already be one. Your father was known as one also." Dragon put in the first set of ingredients.

"Anyway's, what potion are we making" Daniel was desperate to change the subject. He didn't want to think of his dad that way.

"I don't know, but I think it's a second year potion. Professor Malfoy did say he would be getting us back for our lack of attention on the shrinking potion. Merlin, he can be a prick sometimes, he's worse then Snape was. I heard he already sent two 7th years into the Infirmary for breakdowns over his N.E.W.T.S. potions." Dragon whispered.

"20 points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Zabini will now be joining you in your detention bother of you are to see me after class." Draco was furious, his son was 10 times worse then he was. After class the two students went up to the scowling Professor Malfoy.

"You couldn't possibly let us off with a warning could you" Dragon tried to act innocent and cute.

"Not unless you could possibly shut your mouth for a whole class and show up on time. I am not your father in class Dragon, I am your professor. You are to follow the rules like everyone else and I am to enforce said rules. As for you Mr. Zabini your father wanted me to inform you that you will be arriving home for Christmas as your aunt is coming for a visit. Now both of you will have detention tonight at 8, Dragon you will have a week of detention since you disrupted my class three times today. Don't forget about our meeting at 7 in the Astronomy tower." Draco ushered them out of the classroom and went into his office. "I swear if you and your sister are this bad then I have no clue how I will survive when you're all teenagers." Draco picked up Michael and kissed him on the forehead. He then left with him to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Melissa can we speak" Dragon waited outside the Great Hall for Melissa. He wanted to know what was wrong.

"I don't know it sure sounds like we can though." Melissa rolled her eyes and tried to walk away but Dragon grabbed her arm.

"Melissa may I speak to you" Dragon asked his voice emotionless.

"Sure, as long as you don't get me in trouble." Melissa opened the door to Professor Frienze's classroom and walked in.

"Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything." Dragon looked around the room, it looked like he had entered a forest of some sort.

"Why! Dragon you think the world revolves around you, Daniel, and that Flint boy! You act like everyone is better than you, have you even gotten to know the twins? Merlin your parents haven't slept in days because they are grading work, setting up lessons, taking care of the twins, and keeping you out of trouble. I don't even think Draco caused as much trouble as you do, though he did un-virginize most of the school. So why am I mad at you, there's your answer." Melissa was about to walk out the door but turned around. "Oh and after I learned you snogged Sarah Parkinson I decided we're through" Melissa slammed the door shut once she exited. Dragon ran after her.

"I didn't! I don't even like her! I haven't been done anything to get in trouble fore except for being late." Dragon yelled but Melissa didn't even turn around. Dragon went through the rest of the day furious, upset, heartbroken, and confused. At 6:30 he made his way up to the Astronomy tower. "Professor I believe you wanted to see me." Dragon said coldly.

"It's ok Drag, I'm not a professor right now, just a concerned parent. So what's wrong? You have never been in trouble with anyone before." Draco conjured a table, 2 chairs, and some drinks.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Dragon took a seat and opened a bottle of Butterbeer.

"Drag you can talk to me. I know something's wrong I can see it in your eyes. Is it Melissa, school, the twins"

"All of it! Melissa thinks I kissed Parkinson and I didn't. Daniel thinks I had sex with Melissa because that's the rumor going around. Melissa broke up with me, supposedly I've gotten into a lot of trouble that I don't know about. I haven't had a chance to know the twins. Dad has sent three people to keep an eye on me. I'm trying to grow up, and on top of all that I have the normal school stressors." Dragon ranted not sure why he was saying all of this.

"Well, about the Melissa thing, why don't you both be friends for a while, date other people. The rumors about sex are going to be there, because you're a Malfoy. The twins are going to be apart of your DADA assignment tomorrow, and leading up to break so there is one problem fixed. About the trouble, are you telling me you have no clue that you blew up a toilet and opened the Chamber of Secrets" Draco looked at Dragon skeptically. Harry told him to play it cool and let Dragon come to them, but it was obvious he had no idea what happened.

"I what? How would I have time? I don't even know where the chamber is! I don't even know a spell to blow up a toilet let alone get notes onto a board. Father someone's framing me! Someone knows I can speak Parseltongue. I think it might be Sarah Parkinson, she told us she would get us back." Dragon was beyond furious now.

"Okay we'll deal with this don't worry." Draco was mentally making a list of spells and potions that might work.

"Father I"m sorry." Dragon finally spoke up after a couple of minutes.

"About what? You've don't nothing wrong." Draco looked at his son's tear-filled eyes.

"Everything. I should be helping with the twins and staying out of trouble. Mel told me I act like the world revolves around me and that I act like everyone isn't as important as me, and she's right but I can't change who I am."

"You're a Malfoy, you are important and your more important because you're a Potter also. Now, we should get down to the dungeons for your detention." Draco hated the Astronomy tower, but he knew they wouldn't be disturbed.

"May I ask why you look like your about to cry everytime you're here" Dragon noticed his father's uneasiness when they first entered the room.

"It's not something I'm willing to share, I just don't have any happy memories here." Draco tried to avoid the question all together.

"But it's only fair, I told you my problems. Please." Dragon begged.

"Fine, but this doesn't get repeated anywhere! My father visited me one vacation and we came up here so he could help me with Astronomy. While we were alone he forced himself upon me. He continued to do that for years, so I did what you did I tried to jump out the window, but Dumbledore stopped me. Then during the war I chased Lucius up here and killed him. This is also the last place I saw your dad. Now let's go to the dungeons." Draco really wanted to get out of the tower.

"Does dad know" Dragon knew his grandfather was evil, but not a monster.

"No, now we are going to be late if you don't move it." Draco hugged Dragon and started to walk away. Daniel was waiting by the Potions classroom with Flint and Melissa.

"Perfect little Melissa finally got in trouble, I'm shocked." Dragon pretended to faint.

"Yeah well, it was your fault! You had to yell during DADA and McGonagall caught me after cursing about you, so Professor Malfoy said I could join his group of detentionees. I didn't know that included you."

"Ok, that's enough! All four of you hold your hands and wands." Draco took the wands and ushered them into the class. "Sit, and keep your hands out." Once they all sat Draco said a spell and handcuffs appeared one linking Dragon and Melissa's arms together and one linking Daniel and Thomas'.

"What is going on" Dragon asked confused and a little afraid.

"Those are magical handcuffs. Whenever you are negative or hateful they tighten eventually crushing your wrists." Draco loved the shocked and frightened expressions on the kids faces. "This should be easy enough for Mr. Zabini and Mr. Flint. I'll return in a few hours, struggling and leaving will activate the cuffs also." Draco then left the room to see Harry and the twins.

After trying to leave the table only to have the cuffs tighten Dragon and Melissa stopped moving. "You both are going to end up in the Infirmary if you don't stop moving." Daniel said noticing how tight the others cuffs were getting. Dragon just glared and Melissa looked the other way.

'Why are you mad at me" Dragon asked after a few minutes of silence. Melissa hesitated before she answered.

"I know you were kissing Pansy, I know you opened the Chamber of Secrets, and I know that you've changed into a Lucius wanna-be." Melissa never faced Dragon or the others.

"What! Drag never kissed Parkinson, he hasn't left our sight. As for the chamber thing how could he have done that while he's been in classes and detentions? I think you need to go over details before you accuse others. Where did you hear that anyway" Thomas Flint stood up for his friend.

"Parkinson couldn't stop bragging about it during Herbology. Ouch" The cuffs obviously took it as an insult and tightened a little more.

"I don't want to be like Lucius, I didn't even know I was acting like him. I thought I was acting like my father. I don't' even know where the chamber is." Dragon tried to defend himself. "I think you're right in thinking we should see other people I'm all for it. I can't believe you don't like Daniel and Thomas though, they have never done anything to you. I'm sorry for what I said about your father, I did some discovering and thinking about how hard both my parents work and Siri must have it ten times harder."

"You don't like us? Here I thought we were all friends. You're a real good actress." Daniel said hurt.

"I'm sorry about what I said about Harry and Drake. I'm sorry Dan and Tom but you are both Slytherins, I know what type of wizards come out of that house, and Drag if that's what you want then fine I'll date Wood since he has already asked me out." Melissa's head shot up when the door opened and Harry and Draco walked in.

"It looks like you all talked a lot, luckily no ones wrists were crushed. Mr. Malfoy don't forget detention this time tomorrow. You'll be having two special guests. Good night." Draco walked into his office, Harry was already inside.

A/N: I told you you would be getting a long chapter. I could have slip it in two but I didn't think about that until I was done typing it and then decided that it was fine being one. I hope you guys enjoyed it though, and hopefully you'll enjoy the next chapter also, I'll just say that Dragon makes a HUGE mistake. Ok on to those reviews from the last two chapters.

SarahAmanda: I hope that the last chapter answered a few of your questions, like is Dragon fine and such. Hopefully this chapter cleared up what happened to Draco in the Astronomy tower.

Orlin: I hope that you got over what happened to Dragon, I know it was sad, but I thought it was necessary. I'm sorry though that I posted it on the day you were taking a test, hopefully this was a little happier for you. I'm also sorry that you have been banned from your computer, so don't get in trouble trying to send me that email, take your time. If you did send it by the end of Saturday I never received it, if that was the case you can try to send it to Kbj0113 at AOL dot com. Thanks for the good luck on my Tom idea, lol I hope it works out also.

Starrarose: I know that no fanfic is long enough for you, but I hope that this one was some what long enough for your liking. I'm glad though that you think my story is great.

Phoenix and Spyder: I'm glad that you would never chop off my head. However, as this story is finished being wrote my sister could always type it and post for you all. As you've read everything works out for Dragon, but once one thing good happens something always goes wrong, I see him more as Harry's child when I write it like that.

Volleypickle16: Yes I'm going to read yours silly. I enjoy reading, if I have loyal reviewers like you that write fanfics of course I'm going to read them, especially if they say something about them. However, I probably won't be getting to them until about next week because I'm currently reading about 4 stories all at once and I want to pay close attention to yours so I can give you wonderful reviews about it just like you do to mine. About Dragon almost jumping, and I'm currently kicking myself for not writing this because it was in my head, it really was and when my hand was writing I guess I forgot to add this but he did jump he just didn't get very far before Melissa cast the spell, that's why she cast it. I even write later on that he almost jumped so obviously my mind and my hand need to start working together on this story.

Orlin: (Ch 25): I'm sorry but Draco didn't do the article in the Daily Prophet to get Dragon to see that he cares, because if he did then stuff that Dragon supposedly said wouldn't have been in there,plus I think Drake would have said something in the article if he did right Drake. Drake shakes head. lol, However I'm glad that you're that into the story that you're trying to figure this stuff out, and actually I wish I would have thought about that when I was writing because I probably would have done it that way. There was a new article on Mugglenet today saying that David Heyman is pretty certain that ALL of the cast members will be in OOTP and beyond lol.

Phoenix and Spyder: (Ch. 25): Thank you for pointing that out, I was kicking myself all weekend when I re-read it and found that I had forgotten the Keeper, and I felt really stupid because that was Oliver's position when he was playing Quidditch so he really would have forgotten it.

MajinSakuko: It's ok about not being sure what to put in your reviews, I usually don't leave reviews because of the fact that I don't want to offend the writer and that I don't know what I want to say to them. I'm sorry if I update to much for you. I couldn't tell you if there was going to be a Harry/Draco fluff because truthfully I have no idea what that is.

DixieChick91101: I'm glad that you enjoy the story, and don't worry more will be wrote.


	27. Hermione's Prank

A/N: Yes I know it's a short chapter again, I'm am so sorry but what seems long on my paper ends up being super short on the computer.

Chapter 27: Hermione's Prank

"So are there any injuries?" Harry walked out of the nursery.

"No, almost though. So how are those two?" Draco nodded towards the door.

"Good. Hermione left us some tea and sandwhiches, this ones Green tea so that's yours," Harry handed Draco his cup. "and Hermione left you this note." Harry then picked up an envelope addressed to Draco.

Dear Draco,

Thanks again for the wonderful idea. Please make sure you have the Green tea or everything will go wrong. Relax and enjoy the break you have.

Sincerely,

'Mione

'What is she up to?' Draco thought to himself. Then threw the letter into the fire.

"What did Hermione say?" Harry asked sipping his tea.

"Nothing really just thanking me for giving her some advice. So how did you get them to finally fall asleep?" Draco finished his cup of tea and dragged Harry towards the couch.

"I don't know, I guess they've had a long day. So are you going to tell me why Blaise and you are always up half the night?" Harry pulled Draco close to him running his fingers through Draco's silky blond hair.

"No, but trust me it's nothing bad and you'll enjoy it." Draco kissed Harry. Harry pulled Draco closer and deepend the kiss. Once the boys ran out of breath Draco motioned towards the bedroom. Harry stood up, took Draco's hand and led him inside. Draco started kissing Harry's neck while trying to undue his pants. Harry was trying to undue Draco's but was failing miserably due to Draco's kisses. Once both boys were undressed they fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

"Harry before we go on there's something you need to know. Oh gosh Harry, stop, please, for a second, this is important." Harry was currently kissing his way down Draco.

"Fine, what's so important?" Harry asked resting his head on Draco's stomach.

"The tea Hermione made us, it's been tampered with. It was in the note, Harry she gave me a potion to stop allowing me to get pregnant." Draco looked down at Harry.

"But?" Harry's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"But she put a fertility potion in yours. Harry, if we do this you'll end up pregnant. We can always wait." Draco was suprised to see Harry smiling.

"I know, I could tell when I drank the potion. It's also the same way she got us last time. I know what I'm getting myself into, and it's only fair since you were pregnant with the twins and Dragon. I want to do this." Harry then continued down his path. After a couple of hours of moans, thrusts, kisses, and sweet words Draco fell on top of Harry in exhaustion.

"You know, there could be a little tiny person growing inside of you right now. We won't know for a while but it's going to be incredible. It's going to need you and it's going to fall in love with you. You get to be a hero one more time." Draco pulled Harry close to him running his fingers though the tanned boys hair.

"I never really thought about it that way. Merlin, if this makes me a hero to our child then you must be super dad to our children. Not only did you give brith to them, but you also raise them." Harry kissed Draco passionatley before falling to sleep.

A/N: On with the reviews from all you wonderful people!

Orlin: I hope that you aren't lost anymore if you are email me and tell me what you are lost about because chances are that if you're lost then someone else is too. Well if you feel bad for Dragon now, just wait to see what happens, it goes from bad to worse. 150 days left for book 6 and forever until the fourth movie, ok not forever but it sure feels like it.

Starrarose:You are welcome for me updating, and I'm glad you liek the chapter. I hope that you like the next chapter called Dragon's BIG mistake, in the next next chapter I'll give you the other title I was gong to call it, but then it would have given away what happened and I didn't think you all would like that very much.

Marie Sienna Elvin: Thank you for taking the time to review my story. Ok about the first years learning the Unforgivables, I figured that Harry would teach them what ever way he wanted to teach them, and the fact that he had recieved that one week pass to use the curse's, that he would teach them all when he had the rare opportunity to teach them it using the actual curse. I know that it is really unrealisitc but it's my fanfic and I can do what I well please :P (sorry for the childish ways of handling this ), But truthfully you are the only one whose complained about it. Hermione and Ron were at the beginning for like two seconds and in the middle and they will be mentioned in the end, but I really don't know what to write for them and I felt that it was a true HP fanfic with out them because they are a major part of the actual books. Well just to let you know Melissa and Dragon will be on thin ice with each other for a while, but never fear Daniel is here! lol, you'll see what I mean later in the story. I'm glad that you enjoy it enough though to read it and not flame me about it though, alot of people would have said a lot of nasty things.


	28. Dragon's BIG Mistake

Chapter 28: Dragon's BIG Mistake

Dragon left detention that night vexed, he had all right to be in his mind. His father put him into a detention with the one person he didn't want to be around. The one person he longed for, but knew he lost his chance with. All he wanted to do was get back at both of them without angering his father more. Once inside the common room Dragon sat down in front of the fire with the infamous Malfoy smirk on his face. "Hey Dragon what's wrong?" Kelly Fare, another first year Slytherin asked.

"Nothing, sod off." Dragon snapped staring back into the fire.

"Is there anything I can do to put that Potter smile back on your face?" Kelly asked sitting down next to him.

"What Potter smile?" Kelly started nibbling his ear and kissing his neck.

"That Potter smile. What? Melissa never kiss you or something?" Kelly asked going back to seducing Dragon.

"We kissed just nothing your doing. If you don't stop you'll be sorry." Dragon tried to keep his cool. 'How do Harry and Draco not enjoy this?' Dragon thought to himself.

"Hm, I'll be sorry huh? Let's see how sorry I'll be then." Kelly got up and straddled Dragon, moving his arms around her waist while kissing him. This threw Dragon off, he didn't notice anything until she started rocking her hips against his turning him on. Dragon's hands started wondering. "Ah, ah, ah. You aren't taking me here." Kelly got up and let Dragon lead her to his bedroom. After performing a few spells they picked up right where they left off. Kelly pushed Dragon on to the edge of the bed, straddled him again but this time she started undressing both of them.

"Merlin Kelly. Here your turn.' Dragon flipped them over so Kelly was on the bottom and started kissing his way down her body, dripping his tongue in and out of her belly button while pulling off her lace underwear. He then started a lazy pattern with is tongue.

"Please Dragon...Please." Kelly moaned, Dragon entered her noticing how nice it felt but stayed perfectly still. After a few moments Kelly started to move underneath him. Dragon started to thrust into her and after a while she started meeting his thrusts increasing the feeling.

"Hey Dragon, I just came to-oh." Melissa said entering the room and shutting the door before she even went inside. "I'm sorry Zabini."

"Sorry about what?" Daniel asked walking up behind her.

"Oh, um, I think Thomas is in there then. Sorry, if you see Dragon will you let him know I would like to talk." Melissa asked noticing the weird look on his face.

"Um Mel, Thomas is in detention with Professor Sprout."

"Oh. My. Gosh. I've-I've got to get out of here.I think I"m going to be sick." Melissa said leaving the room.

"Um Dragon, Mel-oh shit!" Daniel said walking into the room. "Sorry for barging in on you."

"Dan, what about Melissa?" Dragon stopped, elicitating a complaint from Kelly.

"She stopped by saying she watned to talk. She walked in, but thought it was Flint or me, when I told her Flint was in detention she ran, something about being sick." Daniel turned around to face the wall.

"Drag, don't worry about her. She can't love you as much as I will. Give another girl a chance." Kelly wrapped her arms around to Dragon's front.

"Thought I hate to say this but she's right. Melissa and you really need to see other people, you even said so yourself." Daniel threw some clothes towards Dragon and Kelly, still facing the wall.

"Ok, well I'm going to take a shower then I'm going to owl aunt 'Mione to get some adult advice. You're welcome to join me after my shower Daniel. Kelly I'll see you later." Dragon got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Kelly, I'm going to say this once. Melissa and Dragon were ment to be together, so stay away from him." Daniel turned and stormed out of the dormitiories. Kelly followed him out still wrapped in a blanket.

"What do you mean stay away from him? You just told him to see other people!" Kelly shouted getting the attention of everyone.

"Yeah, other people as in someone whose not going to open her legs everytime something is upsetting him. You took advantageof him and you know it! You're just as bad as Parkinson!" Daniel turned aroudn right into Sarah.

"I'm not a whore Zabini and neither is Kelly! If anything Dragon is to blame!" Sarah grabbed Kelly's hand and pulled her towards the girl's dormitories. Once Dragon was finished his shower, he owled Hermione and went to bed.

A/N: This is just for reviews but in case you were lost during Dragon's Understanding here's a summary, he's just starting to figure out that Draco and Harry are working harder then he thinks, and that raising the twins is a harder job then he thought it was going to be, and it also got Melissa and Dragon into a fight which caused the stuff in this chapter. This chapter was originally titled Dragon's Lost Innocence, but I was afriad that it would give away what happens. On with the reviews.

SLNS: You might not read this but in case you do, I'm sorry about ruining this story for you by making Harry pregnant. I wish you would have told me that four months ago when I started writing this story, then I probably would have tried to change it.

Orlin: One of my two favorite people. Thank you for sending me the email with the link the one story Phoenix and Unicorn I had already read, but I'm glad that we have a story we both like in common. Let me just put it this way, Dragon won't be happy for a while.149 more days to go until book 6!8 more months for the next film. I am really enjoying the story StoneWall high though.

Volleypickle16: I'm glad you liked the new idea, however I'm lost on what you're talking about lol.

smoothNcreamy: Thanks for your review, and for taking the time to read my story.

Starrarose: I'm glad that you enjoy my writing, not many people tell me that and I find it a huge honor.I'm also glad that you enjoyed that chapter.


	29. Hermione's Advice

Chapter 29: Hermione's Advice

The next morning the group of Slytherin guys entered the Great Hall. Out of the three of them Dragon was looking the worse for wear. He sat down looking up at the teacher's table and then over to the Gryffindor's. "Dragon just give her sometime. She needs to think a few things through. Hey look, your letter came." Thomas said handing him the letter.

"Oh, um, thanks." Dragon opened the letter and looked up at Melissa.

"Oh Merlin, here let me." Daniel took the letter from him. "Dear Dragydums, aww how sweet." Dragon hit Daniel on the arm. "I can't believe you are so irresponsible! You could have impregnanted the girl, you need to tell your fathers what you did! I'm with Melissa, she has every right to be mad at you. Dont' be suprised if she doesn't talk to you.If you really want her back then that has to come from the heart not from me. Sincerely, aunt Hermione."

"What kind of advice was that? The great aunt Hermione gives love advice like uncle Ron." Dragon whined.

"You keep calling everyone uncle. Dragon your parents are only children, how do you have uncles?" Thomas asked confused.

"Well, you're right, I don't have uncles, but I have great uncles and aunts. Molly Weasley is my great great aunt like twice removed which makes Ron like a cousin to Draco and my second cousin or something, I'm not positive. Anyways, Melissa's dad Sirius is like my second uncle four times removed or something. SInce Malfoys are purebloods they're all inter-related. I think we're even related to the Zabini's some how, but I call everyone uncle and aunt because it's proper." Dragon got up to talk to his fathers before Hermione got to them first. "Father, Dad we- I need my parents right now, please." Dragon felt tears run down his cheeks. All the pain and fear finally breaking him.

"Come on, we can talk in my office it's closer." Harry said getting up and walking across the Great Hall with Dragon, Draco handed the twins over ot Dumbledore, something told him they needed to be totally alone. Once in the office Harry and Draco sat down on each side of Dragon and didn't push him to talk.

"Well, um you see this is a... little hard for me to tell you guys, so you can't be mad at me, but I didn't want you to hear this from aunt Hermione. After the detention I was mad at Melissa and went back to the common room... I made a huge mistake, I was so upset about Melissa that I let Kelly seduce me and we." Dragon used his hands to help him get out the words that couldn't escape his mouth. "Well Melissa accidentally walked in on us. I messed up and I need help, I need my parents. I need Melissa. You once told me you loved Harry when you met him in the robe shop that day in Diagon Alley. We'll I've loved Melissa since I've been in diapers, I've um, I need to, bye." Dragon got up and ran out of the room.

"You know he's like you when it comes to expressing his emotions. So, how are we going to figure this one out?" Draco asked walking outside and to his class.

"We let him figure it out on his own. He needto take care of this one on his own. Oh, and don't you dare yell at him about sleeping with that student, because you were just as bad as he was. I would list all the people but I'd be standing here for days, so to put it simply all of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw houses and part of Gryffindor house, so you have no room to talk. Have a good class." Harry kissed Draco then made his way to his class.

A/N:

Orlin: I'm glad that you don't like the Kelly girl, but who knows she could end up being a "good" person. laughs wickedly. Everything will start to get better soon though, I promise. What's HWA?

Sarahamanda: Thank you for reviewing also, though you keep saying the same thing over and over again, so truthfully I'm sorry that I don't have more to say to you.

VolleyPickle16: I'm glad that you LOVED this chapter also, it's good to know that people enjoy my writing.


	30. The Dueling Club

A/N: I thought I would just show you that they did start the dueling club, plus I mention it in the next chapter.

Chapter 30: The Dueling Club

That night was the first meeting of the Hogwarts dueling club. Harry and Draco were amazed at the outcome of people interested. "Welcoem to Hogwarts second annual dueling club. Tonight we would like you to disarm your opponent, only disarm. If anyone tries anything besides disarming they will find themselves in serious, serious trouble. Now, is there anyone who would like to go first? Ah, Mr. Zabini and who might your opponent be?" Draco asked.

"Parkinson of course." Daniel said smiling evily.

"Very well. You are not to physically hurt one another." Draco and Harry moved out of the way.

"One..Two..Three." Harry counted out for them.

"Expelleramus!" Sarah shouted.

"Protego! Stupefy!" Daniel yelled smiling once the spell hit her.

"That's not fair! He was only suppose to disarm her!" Kelly yelled from the crowd.

"Actually miss Fare he didn't attack her, he just knocked her out so she couldn't use her wand. 10 points to Slytherin for such a creative idea." Harry said shaking hands with Daniel while Draco woke Sarah up. From what Harry and Draco saw most of the students would turn out to be great duelers one day. Once the club ended for the night only one person had been hurt from an expelleramus that had sent their wand backwards into their face.

Sarahamanda: If I told you what Dragon was going to do then you'd be lost. Thanks for reviewing though.

Volleypickle: Thanks for the review, keep up the great work!

Orlin: I can always count on you to give me paragraph after paragraph of review and ofgeneral conversational topics thank you. I can't belive you didn't already figure out I was twisted, so of course all the sweet weird parts are going to be twisted. Just wait, it gets more twisteder in the story (I know twisteder isn't a word but my friends like to call it kimisims.)The whole relation thing really didn't take me that long to figure out, my friend who was reading this at school actually told me that it was like Dragon and Melissa were family or something so I refered to the Black Family Tree in OOTP and was lucky enough to have it already treed out for me, so I just followed along those lines.You should finish HWA so I can read it! I wanna read it! jumps up and down I was reading a story called Web yesterday and it was really good, but then it went like every other chapter had been deleted from the story or something so I gave up on it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. My mom said I should get my stories published, or at least email on of them to J.K. and see what she thinks, but truthfully I'm afriad to do that.


	31. Current History

A/N: Happy Belated Presidents day to those whom celebrate it. Sorry I didn't post Monday, I had to babysit my sister and her friend K.C. I hope this is a long enough chapter for some of you.

Chapter 31: Current History

The next day the school was filled with talk about the Dueling club, the students were praising those who had done exceptionally well and filling in those who had missed it. "Dragon what's wrong? You've been quiet since last week and you didn't even participate in dueling last night. We've even got a new class called Current History, which is an oximoron all in itself, do you happen to know who the teacher is?" Kelly waited for a response, after two minutes Dragon got up and left the table heading to class. "What's wrong with him?" Kelly asked turning towards Thomas and Daniel.

"Well, let's see, you cheated him out of the only girl who loved him for him and not his fortune and last name. All three of us at this table knwo you only like Drag because he's rich and his last name is associated with the wizarding world's only two saviors. I once agreed with you about him seeing other people, but I've come to notice I was mistaken, I know you seduced him and I know exactly what you're hiding. You might try to hide from your parents, but your father will come looking for you and you know if you are friends with Dragon your father will welcome you back with open arms. I know Kelly! I know what you think other's don't and I will run to Professor Potter, Professor Malfoy, or Professor Dumbledore if you hurt even one hair on Drag's head." Daniel finally got up and left.

Dragon walked into his new class with his head bowed, when he found his desk there was already a not on it. "He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake, he know when you've been bad or good. He will eventually get you. -A sworn enemy." Dragon folded the note quickly and placed it into his bag. It didn't phase him much, anyone could have left it in the class.

"Dragon it's good to see you again. Class should be starting shortly, how are you?" A familiar voice rang out in the class.

"Good, uncle Remus, what are you doing here?" Dragon was a bit shocked.

"That's good, I'm teaching this class. Well, get ready for an interesting lesson." Lupin smiled and let the rest of the students in. "Welcome to Current History, Professor Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic thought it was a good idea to teach you about the last Dark Lord and the war. If you don't study history then you are doomed to repeat it, and I must say I do not want to repeat this war. So waht do any of you know about Harry Potter?" Lupin looked around at all the students. "How about you Mr. Zabini."

"Well Harry was the only one able to kill Voldemort permenatly. The scar on his forehead was there because Voldemort tired to kill Harry when he was a baby, but it didn't work leaving Harry with the scar and Voldemort near death." Dragon couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's not true!" Dragon yelled turning towards Daniel.

"Yeah it is, my father told me so." Daniel turned and looked at Dragon shocked.

"Dragon what do you know?" Lupin asked trying to avoid a brawl.

"Harry Potter got the scar in a car accident that killed his parents, that's the day they were going to see my aunt and uncle, The Dursley's. Tom Riddle had nothing to do with the life of my parents." Dragon looked Lupin in the eye.

"Then how did they become famous?" One of the studetns asked out of curiosity.

"They come from two highly respected families,and were thought to have hated each other, I mean when they came out it was shocking because the Malfoy's are a highly respected and well mannered family. I mean if I went out and shagged some girl on the street it would be in every wizarding newspaper by tomorrow." Dragon explained, the whole class went silent waiting for Professor Lupin to speak.

"Well, I'm glad you are in this class Mr. Malfoy. It seems we have a lot to cover." Lupin went ot the fire. "Harry Potter." Lupin said sticking his head into the flames. He quickly asked Harry to come and join them since he had a gree block today. "Now, since this class only lasts nine weeks we have a week for each subject. Now, since I do not know all of the beginning I have invited Mr. Potter to help me. So, before he arrives I'll fill you in, while I was at Hogwarts a boy named Tom Riddle started to gather followers called Death Eaters, they basically believed half bloods shouldn't be part of the wizarding world. When he graduated he started going aroudn killing those he thought impure. Dumbledore with help from others helped save many and worked to kill Voldemort. Now, some of Voldemort's most loyal followers like Lucius Malfoy, Alohov Dolohov, and Belatrix Lestrange. Now some of you might be under the impress that the guy on page 24 in the book infront of you is guilty of the murders of James and Lily Potter, Peter Pettigrew, that he escaped from Azkaban to kill Professor Potter after Voldemort couldn't. Though I have no proof he isn't, you'll just need to take my word, Sirius Black is not a killer. We will learn about that later. Obviously Voldemort killed Harry's parents, but when Hagrid got to the house he found Harry alive and Sirius let Hagrid borrow his flying motorcycle to get Harry to Dumbledore. Now, before Mr. Potter takes over I want you to think abotu this, wizards can apparate, if he knew Hagrid was taking Harry to Dumbledore why not apparate to Dumbledore wait until he left Harry on the doorstep adn kill him then? Or why not kill Hagrid and Harry and apparate before anyone could arrest him, when he willingly went to Azkaban laughing? He knew he was blackmailed, he knew what was going on and knew what he had to do before Harry would be put into danger again. Well anyway's, I think Harry here can take you through his first year at Hogwarts." Lupin moved aside. Dragon was furious, his parents had lied to him the whole time, he was about to storm out until he saw a big black dog walk out of Professor Lupin's office.

"Um, Professor, I think your pet dog, um, he just left your office." Amanda Carpenter said raising her hand and watching the dog walk down the stairs.

"Oh yes, this is erm, Snuffles, he's my best friend. I have no idea how he got here." Lupin said looking at Harry shocked. Sirius walked over towards Dragon sensing his anger and sat on Dragon's feet so he wouldn't move. 'I knew they should have told him the truth! How did they not see this coming is beyond me.' Sirius thought.

"Well anyways, I was raised to believe people like us were freaks, that my parents died in a car crash. I was treated like a house elf, I had to cook, clean, and pretend I was invisible. When I came back to the wizarding world I have no clue what had happened or why I was famous. One of Voldemort's followers ended up working here as the DADA teachers and had Voldemort living on the back of his head, when my two friends and I went to save the Sorcer's Stone, that was when I met Voldemort for the second time. He almost killed me then also, but Dumbledore was there to save me." Harry explained, he looked at Dragon's cold steel gray eyes and noticed the anger rising in them. Malfoy's could harden their expressions to fool people, but they could never stop their eyes from giving them away.

"Professor I'm sorry about your parents and friends. I was reading in a book that Sirius Black was your Godfather adn that Professor Malfoy was suppose to be a Death Eater, how did these things effect you?" Kelly asked. "Would you have had your children if Professor Malfoy had the Dark Mark? What about Lucius Malfoy?"

"Are we going to play 21 questions, because I believe you would take the class time up with your remaining 18 questions. The fact that Sirius is my Godfther, as in he is still helped me understand people's misconceptions. About Professor Malfoy being a Death Eater, he was suppose to be one until he killed Lucius during the war. He never watned to become a Death Eater adn even if he had the Dark Mark I'm positive I would still have had children with him. Lucius Malfoy I foudn to be quite hilarious at times, because he was always so naive. I believe we'll save the rest for later." Harry said.

"Y -you're my dad and you lied to me! You looked me straight in the eyes and lied to me! How? Why? No, you know what, you don't get a chance to explain. I hate you, both of you!" Dragon rand out of the room. Once the classroom door slammed shut the class fell silent.

"What have I done?" Harry whispered to no one in particular. Melissa walked up to Harry and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Professor it's ok, he didn't mean it. He just has a lot on his mind, anyone that knows him can sense that. You did it so he wouldn't hate Professor Malfoy or Lucius. As you once told me, give him time he needs to realise things for himself." Melissa hugged Harry then took her seat. After class Kelly went up to Melissa, Snuffles followed. "Um, Black can I talk to you for a minute?"

"No, why should I talk, let alone listen to you?" Melissa snapped. Sirius growled at his daughter. "No, you don't get a say in this Snuffles, you have no idea what happened!"

"Please, it's about what happened between Dragon and me. It's not what you think." Kelly tried to explain. Daniel's threat ringing in her ears.

"Oh, so you mean when I saw Dragon and you shagging in his bedroom that that was my imagination, oh my how mistaken I was." Melissa said sarcastically. Sirius walked over to Melissa and licked her hand.

"It's not Dragon's fault! Please listen." Kelly was starting to get desperate.Sirius barked trying to tell Melissa to hear her out.

"No you listen, I loved him, I saved myself for him, I was hoping I would eventually marry him, but now I don't believe in that because it only mattered if he felt the same way, but obviously he doesn't. You ruined everything that ever mattered to me, which is saying something seeming my dad's name isn't cleared yet. So I-"

"I took advantage of him! I noticed he was upset and seduced him. I'm sorry I ruined everything, but when Daniel ran in and told him what happened Dragon was distraught, he even ran crying to his parents and aunt Hermione to help him get you back! He won't talk to anyone anymore, not even Professor Snape, which according to Daniel is a big thing. I'm sorry." Kelly then left the room and Melissa in tears.

"Fuck!" Melissa yelled kicking the table.

"Melissa! I will not have you using that language, or you destroying Remus' classroom. Now collect your things and wait for me in Remus' office. Go!" Sirius said turning back into his humanself and turning towards the other two guys. "Guys, I have bad news. I was talking with one of Dolohov's pet dogs and she said that Dolohov and other Death Eaters are starting to meet again. Their leader is some woman, she hasn't been able to see the girl's face, but supposedly she is just as powerful as Voldemort. They were talking about getting back at 'an old enemy.' Harry I'm guessing that's you. They didn't say how or when though. However, missy, the dog, said that Pettigrew is this girls servant also. Har, Remi, this can't be good." Sirius said extremely worried.

"Thanks Siri, I hope we can figure out how to figure out this new Dark Mistress' plan. I mean now that Voldemort's dead I'm pretty much invincable. That prophecy said that I could only die if Voldemort killed me, if someone tried I could be brought back to life." Harry said placing a silencing charm on the room.

"Har, just because you can't die doesn't mean that Draco, Dragon, Michael, or Elizabeth couldn't. It would be a great way to get back at you."

"I'm pretty sure Draco can take care of himself, but he is right what about the twins? What about Dragon? Harry you kept your past form him, you should have exposed him to everything even Dark Arts at a young age so he could protect himself if something like this did happen." Sirius said a little annoyed.

"Merlin! I never ever wanted to get my kids involved with this, and if this turns out to be another war then everyoen close to them will be in mortal danger. Sirius I understand if you keep Melissa away from him." Harry said looking up at the office door to notice Melissa crouched down between the bars with an extendable ear from the banister down to Remus' foot. "Oh no, I'll kill Fred and George for this invention now." Harry yelled. Melissa shrieked since she still had the extendable ear in her own.

"Melissa I thought I told you to stay in the office!" Sirius yelled.

"If Dragon is in trouble I want to know about it. I want to help him. I love him." Melissa said walking down the stairs.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt or worse killed." Harry stated. "I thought you told Kelly you didn't care."

"Harry you know that was a freaking lie! I love Dragon and always will. I won't abandon Dragon, no matter how mad or upset I am at him." Melissa stood by Remus and wrapped her arms around him since he was the only one not glaring at her or telling her what to do.

"Well, I belive that's up to Sirius. Melissa if you really cared about him you should have heard him out." Harry tried to calm himself.

"Well Melissa, I do not approve of you hanging out with Dragon until he has been trained to defend himself and others using powerful spells, no matter how good or bad they are. However, Harry will not go through with that."

"Look, I will be with Dragon. If Harry won't teach him and Draco won't go against Harry, I will. What was Draco's password again Sex God? Hmm, he probably has a secret room in his classroom." Melissa ran out of the room, down into the dungeons, and into the Potion's classroom where Draco was teaching a class.

"Miss Black can I help you? What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Sex God! Sex God! Sex-" Melissa was cut off.The whole class had gone silent.

"Miss Black what are you doing?" Draco asked shocked.

"Draco Malfoy, if you do not teach Dragon every Dark Arts spell you know I will. I will not have him dieing because some Dark Lord, female wanker wants to hurt Harry." Melissa yelled pacing across the floor. The students head's were moving back and forth from Melissa to Draco like a tennis match.

"Miss Black that's enough 20 points from Gryffindor for disrespect. Now, Professor Potter and Professor Lupin are here to take you back to Lupin's office, I believe you should see Madame Pomfrey." Draco tried to calm her down and led her to Lupin.

"No, let her speak! She should be able to say what she wants instead of hiding it from people." Dragon shot out of his seat.

"Dragon I do not need your help!" Melissa yelled leaving.

Orlin: That sucks about J.K. I just wanted her to read it, she doesn't have or need to take any of my ideas.Thank you for the dueling comment, I thought it only right that Daniel be able to get Sarah back and the points I threw in because I thought he deserved a break. Sarah and Daniel are the same age, they are both I believe you start year 1 at 11 or 12, Since Daniel was Blaise's and Ginny's and Sarah was Pansy and some other guy, I figured they could be the same age. You're right though the wand in the face does hurt, I believe that guy spent a good night with Madame Pomfreytrying to get his vision back. Pomfrey's a miracle worker. I told my friends about twisteder and they looked at me funny, so I guess it's just us that think that words cool. I haven't got a chance to check but did you finish your HWA chapter? I'm starting to write a new story it's very interesting see Voldemort has a daughter but she falls in love with Harry and she's really suppose to marry Draco and then Lucius takes over the school and Lucius and Snape fall in love, and then Draco makes Crystal (Voldie's daughter) prove to him that she is over Potter by donig something, which would give away the story. Anyways I'm also using this thing I found on Mugglenet that's called 101 ways to annoy Lord Voldemort. It's interesting one of them is get a pair of finger puppets closely resembling himself and Harry Potter. Re-enact all of Harry's victories over him in a spectacularly childish way. Be sure to give them both squeaky voices. The thing is I've tried writing this story like 7 times and every time I get to chapter 3 I throw it out because it sucks, so hopefully I'll be over that because I'm halfway in the middle of chapter three right now and hopefully I can get over that bump.

Starrarose: Yes send them to Jo,what about it? I'm not really going to do it, I'm a chicken like that, it took my sister months to get me to post these things online. By the way what's IMHO? And why would it be suicide? I've tried suicide before, but againI'm too chicken and can't stand pain so hopefully sending it to her won't hurt as much. Yes Dragon is a dick sometimes, but it gets worse in a few more chapters. Again thanks for the reviews.

g( ): Thanks for your time and reviews, as I have mentioned in many and many a chapter I DO NOT HAVE A BETA, the closest I come to one is the fish in my bedroom named T.A.B.F (The amazing Bouncing Ferret, it's purple so I didn't want to name it Draco, and my sister said my fishy can't have more then one name). Harry being OOC? Umm, have you read the fifth book? The guy throws temper tantrums like a two year old, I don't believe he'll ever grow up. But this is my story and I like my Harry just the way he is. Again sorry about the beta out burst but I have tried to get a lot better at catching my spelling mistakes and such, the problem is when I put it through spell check and then past it on here the punctuation gets deleted and I get yelled at about that.


	32. Owls and Notes

Chapter 32: Owls and Notes

Harry opened the door to Lupin's office and led Melissa in, Sirius was sitting on top of one of the desks waiting for them to return. "This owl has a letter for Dragon, but it's weird looking. It's wrote on American notebbok paper and pen instead of parchment and will. It must have been in a fight it's missing two talons and has a cut on it's beak." Sirius finally spoke up after a minute. Melissa walked over to the owl and started petting it's head.

"Hey, my names Melissa, was my father mean to you? I'm sorry if he was, I can give the not to Dragon if you would like, you would be helping me talk to him again. See Dragon and I got into a fight and I don't know how to apologize to him. I assumed he had sex with a girl named Kelly because he wanted to not becuase he was seduced. Please help." Melissa pleaded. The owl stretched out it's leg and let her take the not. "Thanks, I'll owe you a treat when I eventually get one."

"Melissa let me see that note." Harry ordered.

"No, you haven't done anything for me so why should I? Plus, it's Dragon's anyway." Melissa said putting the letter down her top.

"She does have a point Harry." Lupin said watching the exchange between the adult and very smart student.

"Fine I'll teach Dragon the...Dark arts...You can come over during winter vacation early the day before Christmas, I'll have him handcuffed to the bed so you can talk to him without him running away." Harry said giving up.

"Ok, here ya go." Melissa handed Harry the note.

"What in Merlin's name is going on? Why the hell did Melissa run into my class screaming sex God? Yes, I know I am one but gosh I could gain a very bad reputation and I could lose my job if peopel thought I was sleeping with my students."

"Hush, I'm trying to read. Melissa decided that she was going to steal some of your Dark Arts books to teach Dragon to protect himself because someone wants to hurt me and we're thinking they might go after Dragon or the twins. I agreed to do it just to get this letter from her, now hush." Harry went back to the letter.

Can't even cry. Can't even shout. The gentlemen are coming out, looking in window, knocking on doors, they need to take one and they will take yours.

Harry's eyes went wide. "They need a heart."

"How do you know?" Remus asked a little frightened and holding onto Melissa, she burst into tears at Draco's earlier outburst.

"It's from a muggle show, it originaly went can't even cry, can't even shout the gentlemen are coming out, looking in windows, knocking on doors, they need to take seven and they might take yours, and in it they needed seven hearts."

"Harry there is a ressurection spell in some of the books Lucius had that the main ingrediant was the heart of a powerful witch or wizard." Draco explained.

"So still want to be friends with Dragon now?" Harry sneered.

'Harry I smell a rat, keep this fight going until I can inform the Aurors.' Lupin said telepathically.

'Ok, whose the rat?' Harry asked back.

'The owl, it's Peter Pettigrew.' What Remus and Harry didn't notice was that Melissa had broken into Lupin's mind.

"_Petrificus Totalus! Reveal!"_ Melissa yelled. Peter changed from an owl inot himself, frozen on the floor.

"Melissa how did you know?" Sirius asked.

"I'm a legimens. I broke into Lupin's mind. Oh, and can you please stop thinking about Snape? That's really gross. I know you love him, but others find him very repulsive."

"And others usually talk about me behind my back miss Black. However, I'll let it pass this once." Snape said standing a foot behind her.

"I-I'm sorry professor." Melissa said silently.

"So Pettigrew is alive. Auror Tonls place him under arrest. Whose responsible for his capture?" One of the Aurors asked.

"Melissa, Sirius' child." Remus answered honestly.

"So what's going to happen to him?" Harry asked estatic that his parent's killer was finally arrested.

"Once at Azkaban he'll be given the kiss. They will also set Mr. Black free." The Auror explained.

"Thank you." Harry shook the Auror's hand before he left for Azkaban.

A/N: Ok since I only had one review from Stararrose, I might of had more but my email keeps deleting them. I thought I'd just answer it this way. I would run it through Spell check but it's ten times more work for me because when I paste the corrected version on this thing directly or even on a new document the punctation deletes itself. Also I have been putting a barrier between the story and reviews if you haven't noticed everytime I have an Authors Note there are since I thought it was a lot prettier then - or .


	33. Free At Last!

Chapter 33: Free at Last!

The next morning Melissa walked in to the Great Hall to applause and hollaring and to...Sirus in human form? Sirius walked up to his daughter holding up the front page so she could read the head line.

**Melissa Black Clears Father's Name**

**Peter Pettigrew Alive and Caught!**

Underneath the headline was a picture of both Sirius and Peter. "Thank you baby." Sirius said throwing the paper down and running towards Melissa and hugging her.

"I'm sorry mum couldn't be here to witness this." Melissa whispered into his ear. Sirius starting crying.

"Hey, I get to celebrate it with my hero, and your mum is watching us from heaven and smiling. She would have been very proud of you, I'm very proud of you. I love you princess." Sirius kissed her cheek and picked her up to hug her tighter. The whole hall sat silent during this exchange, then burst out into another roung of applause, Melissa finally noticed everyone and blushed deep red.

"Melissa, um, congratulations. I'll, um, see you in class." Dragon said before sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Thanks Drag, I love you." Melissa whispered the last part so only Sirius heard it.

"So Siri, you're free at last, how does it feel?" Harry asked during one of his classes, he was waiting for the students to finish their test.

"Great, Har I can finally have a real life with my daughter. The first thing I"m goin to do is take her shopping and buy her anything she wants." Sirius couldn't stop laughing and smiling.

A/N: I'm sorry that I posted two chapters at the same time, however I felt like a huge idiot when I went back to read the chapters to see if there was a barrier and noticed that for some reason my stars and dashes kept being deleted. I swear to you all that every time I write I do barrier it, some one should have told me earlier that it wasn't working. I'm sorry you all.


	34. I Thought You Died?

Chapter 34: I Thought You Died?

That night Harry and Draco went into the Slytherin common room. "I need everyone who is staying during the break to line up infront of this chair so I can get your names on this list." Draco said sitting down. Harry took this time to go talk to Dragon.

"Hey can we talk in your room?" Harry asked while approaching him.

"Sure what about?" Dragon was a little afraid to ask.

"Not here, come." Harry led Dragon towards the room, locking the door and placing a silencing charm on it.

"Dragon you need to watch your back. Your dad and I are going to teach you the Dark Arts in case you need to use them. Someone wants to hurt me, but I have no clue who, and I can't die unless Voldemort kills me. We think they might hurt you or the twins to get to me. Please becareful. Have you recieved anything weird lately?" Harry asked confused and worried.

"I don't know what's going on, but I think you should see this. I found it on my desk in Current History." Dragon handed over the note. Harry read the note over twice before he started his questioning.

"Drag, have you made anyone mad recently? Really mad." Harry looked straight into Dragon's eyes and tried to use Legimens.

"Dad, you know that won't work unless I'm really distraught, and no I didn't make anyone but Melissa mad, I swear."

"Ok, I believe you, but you really need to watch your back if anything-"

"Were to happen to me you and father wouldn't know what to do. I know, I've heard it before. I'll be careful." Dragon hugged Harry.

"Good, and I know you will. Well, I need to relieve Dobby from watching the twins. Oh, and congratulations again." Harry said subconsiously placing a hand on his stomach.

"Not again. How is it that father keeps getting pregnant? I mean, I'm happy for all of us, it's just this has to be some sort of record." Dragon held onto Harry's waist.

"It's me Dragon. I'm pregnant." Harry said smiling.

"Well, is it okay if I come with you to see the twins? I swear I'll pack tonight and during my breaks tomorrow." Dragon threw a few things into his trunk.

"I'm not going to deny you time with your brother and- Dragon what's wrong?" Harry noticed the scared look on Dragon's face.

"Something's wrong. Melissa!" Dragon yelled before running out of the room. Harry followed him down the stairs. Once outside the door the rest of the Slytherin common room followed. There was a bunch of whispered questions.

"Harold James Potter, just what is going on?" Draco yelled pulling him aside and stopping the mad rush of students.

"I don't know, I was following Dragon, but who knows where he's gone now. Something is wrong with Melissa."

"Go get the Marauder's map. All students will report back to the common room until further notice. If any of you set one foot out of line I swear you will be wishing you had died. Go, NOW!" Harry returned with the Marauder's map.

"I solemly swear that I am up to no good." Harry said, he found the dot labeled Dragon in the classroom above then with a dot named Melissa Black and ...

"Oh Merlin Har, I swear I killed him during the war. You were there, doeshe ever die? He's like Michael Myers in Halloween, you Avada him and he still lives. Come on."

(OK I've put about four borders between this and it keeps disappearing)

A/N: I finished typing up this story but I'm going to keep up posting it the same way I have. I have also finished typing up a very short one chapter song fic that will be posted when I'm finished with this.

Son Ange: Thanks for the review and thanks for reading. Sorry you had so much to read though.

VolleyPickle16: I'm sooooo glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I was afraid that it was really stupid, I actually ended up re-writing that chapter along with this one and the next three at least four times before I liked what I wrote.


	35. Family

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days, but I've been sick. On with the story

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

Chapter 35: Family

"W-who are you? What do you want?" Melissa asked frightened.

"My dear, I am family, and you will come with me." The captuer said pulling her by the arm.

"Stop! _Tarantallegra!_" Dragon shouted. The dark figure fell to the floor, his feet doing some sort of tap dance. "Melissa move, now." Right at that momment Draco and Harry came in.

"We are having another serious talk tonight!" Draco yelled. "_Finite!_ I killed you!"

"No, you killed Narcissa, Drake. I've just been biding my time...Son."

"Oh no you don't! You disowned me, I am _not_ your son!" Draco said pissed.

"You were always so naive Draco, obviously your son is also." Lucius laughed

"Why would you say that?" Draco and Harry kept their wands pointed at Lucius.

"Why would I want miss Black? Draco you know I would never hurt family, even if they are by marriage." Lucius spat out. "And a Mudblood."

"_Avada Kevadra!_ Harry the twins!" Draco yelled running from the room. The two students on their heels. Once they reached the nursery, Harry came out in tears.

"Well, what happened?" Dragon asked.

"They're gone, someone took them." Draco said quietly. Melissa let out a gasp and ran to hug Draco and Harry.

"I'm so sorry you three. I shouldn't have left my dad's room, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." Melissa said crying.

"Mel, it's not your fault. We should have known it was a trap." Draco said hugging her. "We should pack for vacation, once we are home we can form a plan to get them back, and maybe we can figure out how to rewind that map." With that Dragon and Melissa left.

"I'm sorry Dragon. I really am." Melissa said through her tears.

"Don't please. Please just go back to being mad at me." Dragon then left.

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIME  
A/N: OMG You wouldn't believe all the reviews I got about leaving the last chapter like that. Joins all of you in your own happy dances Yes, Sirius is free, that was also in a lot of reviews.

VolleyPickle16: Thanks for your reviews.

Sarahamanda: Thanks for the reviews.

Beth5572: Thanks for reading and taking the time to review. I enjoy reading them.

Orlin: About that new story, I told you the third chapter was cursed, I get halfway through it and re-wrote the whole story again, I think I'm at the end of chapter three on that one but it's really weird, if you want to know more about it, or if you want me to email you the first chapter, I don't know either email me or leave it in a review and I'll get it to you some how. Some how I always find calling Draco a sex god always makes me feel better.

Son Ange: I'm glad you liked it, and that it was suspenseful enough for you. I'm also glad you like to read for fun.

Starrarose: I tried your idea, I have no clue if it's going to work or not. However, I am super glad I don't have a long pen name. Oh and I can leave a cliffy like that because truthfully I thought it was obvious, Draco did tell Dragon that he killed Lucius in the Astronomy tower during the war.

Phoenix and Spyder: I loved that line also, I truthfully have no idea how that came out of my head though. That movie use to scare the bigesous out of me.


	36. Christmas

A/N: Dances Around and passes out pieces of cake! 109 Reviews, way to go all of you! I didn't think I'd ever get that many reviews for any of my stories, but you all made it possible! I was estatic at 50 and thought it couldn't get any better, but it did and I thank all of you for taking your time to actually sit there and tell me what you though. WAY TO GO! I'm sorry if this has a few spelling and Grammar problems, but I'm sick and can barely sit long enough to write these notes. Heres chapter 36.

Kimekimekimekime

Chapter 36: Christmas

The next day people left for the Holidays on the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Lupin, Draco, Melissa, Sirius, and Dragon all flooed back to Malfoy Manor. "Hey Dragon, why don't you get some sleep, you haven't slept all night." Harry said he also winked at Melissa.

"Fine, I'll see you all in a few hours." Dragon went up the stairs and to bed.

"Harry is it true that you are pregnant and that the baby is due in February?" Melissa asked.

"Yes it is. Why?" Harry asked placing a hand on his stomach.

"I never got to congratulated you silly. So I guess you four are going to have a meeting now huh?" Melissa asked smiling.

"Yep, thanks. Dragon will be up in an hour you can talk to him then. The handcuffs are in place." Harry said waving his wand.

"Mel, do you want to come to the meeting for a second? I have an early Christmas present for Harry." Draco called from the study.

"Sure, come on Harry." Melissa took his hand and led him into the room.

"Wh-What the? Draco is that? Are you really?" Harry couldn't form coherent sentences anymore.

"Yes Harry, and I"m here permenantly." James Potter said from the couch. Harry started crying.

"Dad? Y-your real and-" Harry hugged James, crying into his shoulder. "How?"

"That potion I was talking about. Well, theres one where you don't need a heart. I've been working on it for a while and even Blaise and Severus helped."

"Prongs? It's so good to see you again." Lupin said joining Harry in hugging James.

"What about me?" Sirius asked joining the group hug.

"Blaise informed me you two had three kids, where are they? I'd love to meet them." James said happily.

"Mr. Potter, I am so sorry. It was all my fault that the twins were kidnapped. I left my father's room and was taken by Lucius Mlafoy and the twins were taken in the process. Dragon is upstairs sleeping. Good news though Harry's with child." Melissa said looking at the ground.

"It's not your fault, don't blame yourself. We will find the twins don't worry, we will, come here." Hames said opening his arms up to hug Melissa. "So who are you?"

"I'm Melissa, I use to be Dragon's girlfriend. I'm also Moony's daughter, so you aren't mad?" Melissa asked hugging James tightly.

"No, I'm not mad, it's not your fault. So, what happened between you and Dragon that you're not together? Is there anyway to fix it?" James asked trying to help her out.

"It's ok Mr. Potter, I'm going to go talk to him when you start your meeting." Melissa let go of James and walked towards Dragon's room.

"Moony, you're very lucky to have a daughter like that." James said patting him on the back.

"In all honesty I thik I'm lucky to have a daughter at all. Well, let's get cracking on fixing that blasted map we created."

Kimekimekimekime

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated, but I've been really sick and can barely sit, but I am trying my best. However yes the twins are gone and I'm sorry for all of your losses.

Phoneix and Spyder: yes the twins are gone but rest arrured it won't be for long.

VolleyPickle16: Yes it's bad, but it will get worse before it gets better.

Son Ange: Yes they are going on winter vacation, I had to have them go because it was an important plot point. But the twins really are missing. I'm also sorry the chapter was so short.

Beth5572: Well I love your enuthiasam to see what I write next. Thanks for reviewing.

Starrarose: and I must have lost that piece of info somewhere in the hundreds of fics that I read. HUH? What piece of info, I'm lost. Anyways again I'm so sorry it was short.

Orlin: I'm blaming you for me being sick! You were sick last week and now I am, though I know you really didn't do it because you can't get sick over the computer. But I'm glad your feeling better and back to writing novels worth of reviews. I'll get that chapter to you probably this weekend or later depending on how I feel. I had my sister read it, but she said it was a little boring so I'm going to use the 5 chapter story as an outline for an actual story. Believe it or not I don't remember if Lucius actually died, hmm. No your right Melissa is constantly crying, but I figured it must be some sort of Malfoy trait I mean Draco cried alot and the Black are related to the Malfoys. I thought rewinding the map might be cool, I mean why not? I actually have your Bio paged booked marked incase I can't find a story to read I can go through the 98 that you have saved.

HoneyDuked: Thanks for taking the time to review, it means alot to me. I read all of my reviews and answer back. The twins condition all depends on whats going on in your imagination, do you think they're ok? I'm not going to ruin this story for you. Yes Lucius PollyJuiced Narcissa as you so nicely put it. About you kicking Lucius' butt if he is not dead, you'll just have to see what happens because as I said in Orlin's review, I truthfully can't remember if he is permantely dead or not I wrote these chapters 3 or 4 months ago, and in the process I've wrote like 7 stories, yes 6 of them have been the rough draft/ outline to the new story but still.I'm glad you liked the Snape comment, I happen to love Severus Snape and actor Alan Rickman, and if Alan wasn't really old or Snape wasn't a character in a book I would totally try to date them, and well maybe get Snape to wash his hair.

MajinSakuko: Thank you for explaining what Fluff was, I'm going to have to check your story out to fully understand it though.I believe you've reviewed before, however if I am mistaken, or have read one of your stories and that's where I know your name from. Thanks for taking the time to review and read my story, it means alot.

fifespice: I'm sorry that by chapter 10 this story became really boring to you, to the point that you had to stop reading, and you are probably not going to get to this review, but I think you should keep at it, I mean all these people can't be wrong could they? Turns to the rest of the reviewers are you lieing to me? Is this really that boring?


	37. Handcuffs and Confessions

A/N: Just to let you all know, yes my mind is in the gutter, and yes I do own a pair of handcuffs thanks to my sister and cousins stupid prank joke during my 18th birthday.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

Chapter 37: Handcuffs and Confessions

Melissa walked up to Dragon's room, opened the door and quietly snuck inside. As Harry promised, Dragon was hancuffed to his bed. Melissa climbed on top of Dragon and sat on his stomach waiting for him to wake up. After a half an hour Dragon finally started to stir. "What the hell is going on? Why are my hands in- what are these, handcuffs? Why are my hands in handcuffs?" Dragon finally opened his eyes.

"We need to talk Dragon." Melissa said with quiet confidence.

"Can you at least let me pee?" Dragon didn't really have to go, he just wanted to leave.

"No! I'm serious, please?" Melissa's confidence going out the window.

"Ok, what do you find so important that you had to hancuff me to my bed and sit on my stomach?" Dragon asked bringing his knees up so she could use them as a back rest.

"What happened between you and Kelly. She told me the true, or at least her version of the truth. What happened Dragon and be honest!"

"Ok, that night we had detention, I left extremely mad at you and Draco. I wanted to get back at you both. That's just not the way I planned to. Anyways, when you told me I kissed Sarah, which I didn't, and blew up a toliet, which I didn't, and opened the Chamber of Secrets, which again I didn't, it hurt but what killedmeis when you said we should see other people and that you could get over me so quickly. I went to the common room and sat infront of the fire cursing my father in my head. Kelly came up, and even after the millions of complaints to leave me alone she wouldn't. Eventually, she got me to a point where my nether regions did all the thinking and then you know what happened. When Daniel came in yelling about you, I ran to the bathroom got sick, took a shower, then owled aunt Hermione. Melissa it was a huge mistake and I've been kicking myself over it ever since. I hate that I hurt you, that I wrecked what we had." Dragon was fighting back tears looking into Melissa's hurt eyes.

"Dragon, I have one more question, again be honest. Was she worth it? Did you do it because you liked her?"

"That's two questions, and the answer to both is no. She wasn't worth it, she will never be worth it. I didn't do it because I'm in love with her, because I'm not. I love you, I always have. I'm so sorry I hurt you, I understand if you need to think things through. Take your time, obviously, I'll be here until you decide to take the cuffs off."

"If I asked you to make love to me now, would you?" Melissa wanted to one up Kelly by shagging Dragon and keeping him as a boyfriend.

"No." Dragon said very calmly.

"Why not? Am I not good enough for you?" Melissa yelled.

"No, I care for you and I want it to be romantic and special. I want to marry you before we do anything that involves inserting things where they don't belong. I don't want you to regret it, and I definitly don't want to do it because you want something that Kelly doesn't. You haven't noticed though that you have my heart, that you have me, and Kelly will never come even a little bit close to that. You beat her a lot earlier than you think. However, I promise to snog you senseless whenever you want, even in front of Fare." Dragon said smiling. "If we can remove the cuffs, I'll show you what I mean."

"No, I think I like you immoble." Melissa bent down to kiss him.

"So are we a couple again?" Dragon asked, pulling back from the kiss as best he could.

"Yes, as long as you promise to shag only me." Melissa teased.

"I promise. Now, about the removal of these handcuffs." Dragon said pulling them against the bar hoping they would break.

"Fine, ok! I forgot, I have a suprise for you, or well your father had a suprise for your dad, but it can be your suprise too, come on." Melissa pulled Dragon downstairs. They waited outside Harry's study holding Dragon's hand. "Are you ready?" Melissa asked kissing him.

"Yeah." Dragon said. A bunch of laughter came from inside, Dragon recognized all of it, except for one person. "Whose the other guy in there?" Dragon asked turning towards Melissa.

"You'll see, come on." Melissa knocked on the study door.

"Come on in, it's ok, just don't mind Sirius." The unfamiliar voice of James laughed out. Melissa opened the door and led Dragon inside.

"Hey, looks like Dragon's up and that you two made up." Sirius said hanging upside down by his feet from the ceiling.

"Um, yeah dad what are you doing?" Melissa asked confused.

"He bet that my magic was a little rusty, and that I wasn't as mischevious as I use to be. Shows how much he knows. Hi, Dragon it's nice to finally meet you." James extended his hand to Dragon.

"Hi, I'm sorry to be rude but um, who are you? You look exactly like my dad." Dragon said smiling and looking between James and Harry.

"Drag, this is my father James, your grandfather. Voldemort killed him and my mum Lily because they were protecting me. Draco figured out a way to bring my dad back." Harry explained.

"So y-your my grandfather?" Dragon asked on the verge of tears again.

"Yeah I am. Please don't cry, come here." James walked over to Dragon and wrapped his arms around him trying to comfort him. "Hey, we figured out how to rewind the Marauders map. We were just about to test it, want to join?"

"Sure." Dragon choked out, getting up and walking over to the map that was lying on the table.

"_Diem Reveal_." The map started to play from 12:00 A.M. to 12:00 P.M. "Ok so far everything looks fine, wait." James said pointing to a dot labeled K. Riddle standing by a dot labeled P.Pettigrew. "Whose that?"

"I don't know, there are no K. Riddle's at Hogwarts. Hey, it stopped, why?" Sirius asked still hanging upside down.

"Are you serious! Moony, we have casted the day spell which stops at noon because A.M. turns to P.M. Here, _Nocturnum Reveal."_

"Hey, Dad look K. Riddle was in Current History with Melissa, Lupin, Sirius, and you. Looks like Melissa and Sirius were talking to them." Dragon pointed out.

"No! It couldn't be, dad it couldn't, could it?" Melissa asked shocked.

"What? Mel, who were you talking to?" Draco asked.

"Kelly Fare. Her last name must be an alias. Dragon promise me you'll stay away from her." Melissa begged.

"No."

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

A/N: DUN DUN DUHHHHHHHH... Everyone who hated Kelly had a right to, but what's going to happen now? Hmmm. I know it was really mean to stop there, but I hope you liked this chapter. We are coming to and end I believe we only have about 4 or 5 chapters left. Though I hope you keep emailing me, since I consider you all new friends. By the way Orlin, I've ran out of fanfics to read about Harry and Draco that are actually good :(. I gave up on the fanfic I was writing, because it was harder then I thought, so if anyone decides they would like to help me I would love that. I did start a new one though where Snape and Lucius are a couple, and they have Draco and a daughter named Jersey and Jersey has been dating Harry for three years, I'm just writing so I have no idea where the story is going to take me. Truthfully I was going to have Harry and Draco be a couple but for some reason my hand wrote Jersey and Harry, so I'm going to have to see about who I can hook Draco up with..Jumps up with joy I've got it, but the rest of you will just have to wait and see. As you can see, I proof read it, which means I am feeling a lot better. I'll probably post the next chapter before Friday because I have to get all four wisdom teeth pulled Friday, so there might not be a chapter up next weekend unless I can convince my sister to do it. On with the reviews.

Sarahamanda: Yes James is going to help them with finding the twins. I mean he is their grandfather so why wouldn't he.

Orlin: Yes Yay Prongs! I love him also, I hate the one they use in the movie but the one I have in my head is pretty damn hot! Ok Melissa's parents are Sirius and some muggle-born wizard, I don't think I gave her a name, but her mom died doing Order stuff leaving Sirius to take care of her. I'll give you a little information that I put in her biography that I didn't add in the story (Yes I made Biograpies) when Sirius went to Azkaban, Remus raised her that's whyshe ran to Remi's side in the Current History class.About the story I was writing, once I finished and read it even I was bored, and this is the first story I've had that people have actually responded to with positive comments, this isn't the first one that I wrote. I made two about Snape having a daughter, and one with Harry having a sister, and then a Harry/Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Angel cross over. I havea bunch. You hope Luc didn't die? But he's evil in this fic!

Honeyduked: I'm glad that this fic rocks, and I will not listen to fifespiceI promise.Ok EVERYONE stop worrying about the twins, I know you worry but it's not like I'm going to leave them out of the story and not tell you what happens to them. I'll include them and tell you what's going on and everything. Well about the twins being held for ransom, um let's just say the person that stole them is an amateur and is working with an idiot. You are right though they are being mistreated, but not horribly. I'm sorry that Draco and Harry don't do much, but I'm not really any good at writing sex scenes.

Volleypickle16: I'm glad I suprised you, and hopefully a lot more suprises are to come, some bad and some good and some just suprising. Hey, a suprising suprise I wonder if they really exsist, I guess we'll see by the end of this fic.

Son Ange: Yes what fun vacation and missing kids, it's only like two weeks! It's not like they are going to kill the kids before they get what they want. Yes James is back. Starts whistling mysteriously, What can't I whistle?

Starrarose: The piece about who Draco killed, I'm just creative that way. It's okay about confusing me, I get confused alot. My sistertells everyoneI'm the blondest brunettethey'll ever meet.

Beth5572: Well now youknow what I wrote next.


	38. Dragon's Plan

Chapter 38: Dragon's Plan

After fighting, screaming, yelling, and being told off by more people then he cared to be told off to, Dragon returned to school with a plan. He ran it across Melissa and Daniel first before he decided to do it. Losing Melissa again would have been terrible. Dragon walked up to Kelly in the abandoned common room. "You were right. Melissa can't love me like you can, but I can't be with you either. I need adventure, I need someone whose bad. Please don't come after me when I announce that I'm finally and offically single." Dragon stated coldly.

"Drag, I'm badder then you know. I think it's only fair that we go out. Anyways, I was here first." Kelly said, her cool slipping.

"How can you prove your rebelious enough for me?" Dragon asked picking up his cloak and putting it on.

"Where are you going?" Kelly asked getting up. Dragon smiled, 'Draco was right, no one can resist the Malfoy charm.' He thought.

"Out, would you like to join me? I have to go to Hogsmeade for Professor Potter, he's pregnant." Dragon stated holding out his arm.

"Sure, I'll tell you when we get there about how rebelious I am." Kelly said looping her hand around his arm. Melissa and Daniel were under Harry's invisibility cloak.

"They better hurry with getting those twins. I hate the look Kelly is giving Dragon. I don't like it at all." Melissa whispered.

"If you aren't quiet we'll be found. We can't let that happen. We have to get Kelly's confession on tape." Daniel whispered back harshly. Once Dragon reached Hogsmeade he went into Honeydukes.

"So how rebelious are you?" Dragon asked.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone." Kelly said placing a charm on him so he couldn't say or write her secret.

"I promise Kelly, I don't tell people things anyway." Dragon handed the witch at the counter a piece of parchment with Harry's order on it.

"My father was a very powerful dark wizard. His friends taught me a few Dark Arts spells and I'm going to try to bring him back. If it does work you'll see how rebelious I can get." Kelly whispered.

"Wow, my grandfather was a very powerful dark wizard also, go figure." Dragon said rolling his eyes.

"Your grandfather bowed down to my father. Tom Riddle was more powerful then Lucius any day." Kelly snapped. Dragon took the bag of sweets and left the store.

"Hey, let's see if you were right in Current History." Kelly said sitting on a bench.

"Riddle was your father? He can't come back no matter what spell you use. If he does he'll just be weak... What about Current History?" Dragon asked confused, that is until Kelly climbed onto his lap and started kissing him.

"Did you...Hear...My...Brother and sister...Are...Missing?" Dragon said between kisses.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Kelly said, kissing his neck and discarding his robe.

"No, not again Daniel, I'm putting a stop to this." Melissa whispered harshly.

"No! Look, Dragon isn't going to let anything happen, but we need her to admit that she stole the twins." Melissa glared at him but stayed put.

Dragon broke into Kelly's mind while she was distracted. "That's not what you wanted to say. Well, what were you going to say? I'm glad they're gone I always hated them." By this time Dragon and Kelly were both topless, being in an alleyway people didn't notice to put a stop to it.

"Really? Why's that?" Kelly started on Dragon's pants.

"Daniel, I swear to you I will put a-." She was cut off by Daniel placing a silencing charm on her and petrifying her.

"I hate them because they took all the attention away from me. Even my parents, bother of whom I'm pissed at for lieing to me." Dragon said loudly, covering the noise Daniel and Melissa were making.

"Well, let's go get that attention back then, come on." Kelly ,who was down to her bra and panties pulled Dragon, who was down to his boxers, into the middle of the street in front of Zonko's and pushed him to the ground. Straddling his lap, she pulled down her panties and Dragon's boxers. Kelly lowered herself ontop of Dragon and started moving up and down. Dragon was afraid to open his eyes, but placed his hands on her hips, playing along.

"Dragon, I took the twins. I wanted to make you happy. Their hearts will go towards the potion I'm making. I want you to join me. With you, my father will be unbeatable." Kelly whispered into his ear. "Your parents lied to you, for all you know they were on the dark side. You're like Lucius, and your grandfather would want you to be with Voldemort if your father hadn't killed him. We could bring him back." Kelly whispered.

"Oh...Merlin Kelly." Dragon moaned, Kelly started sucking and twisting his nipples.

"What are you two doing?" A witch from a nearby store came running out. "Dragon Malfoy is that really you? Your fathers would be ashamed of you!"

"Go away!" Kelly yelled, pointing her wand and stunning the witch. Dragon finally opened his eyes and saw the group of people gathered around them.

"Let me think about it." Dragon said, with one last thrust Dragon came in Kelly.

"Okay baby. I'll give you as long as you need. Come on." Kelly got up and started pulling her clothing back on in the alley.

Kimekimekimekimekimekimekime

A/N: Hmm what's going to happen? Well, you'll be waiting a while for it to unfold, since tomorrow I have to get my four wisdom teeth pulled. Hopefully this chapter will tide you over until then. Onward with the reviews.

Volleypickle16: I'm glad that you liked the other chapter, and I hope that this one was just as good.

Honeyduked: Melissa is Sirius' kid, Kelly is Voldie-poo's kid. Sorry that you think that Harry and Buffy hold way to much magic, but I love Lorne and Spike and Xander and decided hey what the heck. I don't want to ignore your mindless rambling about nothing, cause I do that also, so it doesn't make me feel bad.

Son Ange: Okay to catch you up. there's an update on an earlier chapter also. Ok we learned that James is back and he is helping find the twins who were kidnapped by Kelly who is Voldemort's daughter. Melissa whom is Sirius' daughter, is going out with Dragon, now that they made up from a fight that they were having. We learned that Peter has a new animagus form (an owl), and that Draco didn't kill Lucius like he thought he did, he killed Narcissa, and now just killed Lucius. When Dragon found out that Kelly stole the twins he came up with the plan in this chapter. I hope your not confused anymore.

Sarahamanda:I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter

Orlin:Yes I know you knew that Kelly was evil! You told me earlier that you hated her.I'm glad you thought Dragon and James meeting was sweet and that Sirius hanging from the ceiling was funny. I thought of Mary Poppins when I wrote that. I was going to have him sing that song but I couldn't remember the lyrics. Yay! Drag and Mel are back together, but wait jaw drops he just had sex with Kelly again. Thanks for the all for the best. Can't wait for your fanfiction email, hopefully I'll be able to get on the internet, my computer won't let me on, all it shows is the AOL is loading page, so my mom is going to call geeks on call to come and fix it. I'm on my sister's computer now so you can all thank Sam, if you want you can email her at sammie l jeffries at a o l . c o m. When I get all better I'll email you everything about the fanfic and we can write it together or something. In the movies James, Remus, Sirius, and Snape are all suppose to be younger then the actors that portray them, I was really upset! They were also going to get Ewan McGregor to play Sirius but because he was younger then Snape and the other actor they had protraying Remus they went with Gary Oldman. :(. Trust me though the one was boring, I couldn't even sit through the first two pages. You'll just have to wait until the end to see if Luc really did die or not a few chapter ago. I'm glad your very curious about that though. About Snape's Daughter, I'm glad you think it rocks. I wish there was more but the fic is finished unless I decide to make a sequel to it. About Snape's secret, I know it was twisteder but hey as I said I'm like that. Belive it or not I don't even rememeber there being another kid who I am so going back to read that. Maybe that will need a sequel also.


	39. Saving the Twins

A/N: Yes I'm back and in extreme pain! So I read through this but I don't know if all the corrections have been made or not, sorry if they haven't.

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

Chapter 39: Saving the Twins

"Harry do you happen to know Dragon's plan?" Draco asked very nervous.

"Ye-no, I wish I did. Look room 205, Hogwarts need to compact it's dungeons to one side of this damn castle!" Harry complained.

"Both of you hush. We don't know who could be behind that door." James said quietly. Lupin opened the door and walked in, the twins were in the room with... No guards.

"This is too easy. Then again we are dealing with a first year. It's very un-Slytherin like though." Sirius said walking inside. Before Draco could reach the crib a figure came out of the shadows. "Don't you dare touch those children Draconis!"

"Oh my Fucking Merlin! What the hell are you a cat? This is getting bloody ridiculous! How many fucking times do I have to fucking kill you?" Draco turned around to face Lucius.

"As many as you want. Our lordess will just keep bringing me back, just as you did...James Potter, how nice it is to see you again." Lucius said James' name like it was posion on his tongue.

"Lucius haven't you noticed how pathetic this situation is? You are taking orders from a first year." James pointed out.

"So you figured it out. Well, it seems she's brought back a new... recruit." Lucius said eyeing the door.

"Lucius? Grandfather is that really you?" Dragon asked, running into the room to hug Lucius not noticing the other adults.

"Oui Dragon, Je suis de retour. La tige carrée d'entraînement vous a-t-elle parlé au sujet de joindre le côté en noir ?" Lucius asked.

"Save it father. I didn't teach Dragon another language, he has no idea what your saying." Draco snapped.

"Ah, well. Yes Dragon I am back, did Kelly tell you I want you to join the Dark Side? Unlike my son and his husband, I promise to take care of you and so will Tom. So what do you say?"

"Dragon don't you dare! I didn't fight a war for you to join my enemy." Harry yelled.

"Really? Because I don't remember my parents telling me anything about fighting a war. I remember there being a car crash though. Here, I'll choose this way, show me how bad you want me, and then Lucius can do the same. You both have 15 minutes, since your my parents I'll let you go first." Dragon sat down on one of the desks.

"If you don't get your arse out of that seat and help us rescue your siblings I'll make you get out of here, and then I'll take you over my knee and beat you, you ungrateful brat." Draco yelled.

"Draco! Dragon, I know we just met, but trust me, the Dark Lord makes promises he can't keep. He makes the world seem great through his point of view, but it's a terrible idea. Plus, I thought you cared about Melissa, she was willing to take you back after you two had that huge fight, and if you join us you two can be happy together. I know how it feels to be without the one you love, if you join their side you'll be miserable, more so then you can imagine. Please trust me." James said, slowly walking towards Dragon until he was able to hug him. At that momment Melissa and Daniel burst through the door.

"Daniel, get Melissa out of here!" Sirius yelled when he noticed them.

"Why?" Daniel asked, but it was too late Lucius picked up his wand.

"_Avada Kevadra_." Lucius said pointing his wand at Melissa, killing her instantly.

"NO!" Dragon ran towards Melissa picking her up in his arms and holding her close. When he noticed she was dead, he took his dad's wand from Harry's pocket and pointed it at Kelly. "I know you didn't mean to kill Melissa, did you Lucius?" Dragonasked harshly not taking his eyes off of Kelly.

"Um, Drag you might want to point that at your grandfather." Lupin said holding Sirius back.

"No, I'm pointing it at the right person, well Lucius?"

"I ment to kill her, she would have got between you and Kelly. Dragon, lower your wand and everything will be fine." Lucius couldn't help the nervous tone his voice was taking. 'Father can you hear me?' Dragons voice was cracking in his head.

'Yeah babe, I can hear you.' Draco answered back.

'When I kill Kelly, kill Lucius. Kelly's been bringing him back to life. She's planning to bring Tom back also.' Dragon thought. "No Lucius, I don't think I will lower my wand. _Avada Kevadra!"_

"_Avada Kevadra!"_ Draco yelled at the same time, killing both Kelly and Lucius for the final time. Dragon dropped Harry's wand and ran from the room. Harry went after him but James pulled him back.

"Harry there is nothing you can do for him right now. Let's get the twins back to a safer room." James said picking up Elizabeth. "Hello beautiful, I'm your grandpa James. I'm sure you'll have me wrapped around your little finger in no time." James tickled her belly and Elizabeth giggled.

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

A/N: I am back, and am in extreme pain, even though I'm on pain killers. Thanks to all that wished me well and everything, I did appreciate them when I got back on the computer. I can't talk for long or open my mouth because of the pain but I figured I would fight off sleep to update for you since you've all been such a great support system for me right now. I have lost four pounds though eating only pudding and soup. My friend Amanda who has been reading this story since I wrote the first word back in my Geometry class told me I should keep writing years 2-7, and I told her it was a possiblility, and my sister has agreed to help, but I want to know what you all think. Would you all read seven years of this story? or should I just end it when I'm done posting the last two chapters? It's all up to you and I would love to know what you thought, over the summer I am going to put my scaredy cat ways behind me and write J.K. Rowling and ask if it's ok it I publish just one copy of this for myself instead of having it on the computer, that way I'll pay her if we wants but the book would probably never leave my room. Sorry if this is messed up, but I'm typing as slow as I can but I'm on strong pain medication. On with the reviews.

Sarahamanda: Thanks for reviewing.

Honeyduked: Unfortunatley the teeth pulling has hurt alot. Yes Kelly and Dragon had sex in the middle of the street, and if I was a witch I'd probably do the same thing that you said and crucio Kelly from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts and back.

Volleypickle16: I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, and I'm sorry that this one was so sad.

Son Ange: I'm glad that cleared it up and your welcome.

rockers44:I'm glad you liked my story even though it's not that long..which I thought it was...I don't know what you mean by add the next story though? So if you could clear that up that would be great. Thank you for taking the time to read and review my story though Carla. Sorry that I have to respond when I'm on pain meds though, so hopefully this makes sense to ya.

Starrarose: I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I'm sorry this one is so sad. I think that everyone has a little dumb blonde in them, but I really should be a blonde. How about you?

Orlin: Man, I hope your ok. I didn't get a review, did I shock you to silence? I hope not. Well Hopefully my computer will be fixed by tomorrow and I won't have to use my sisters so I'll email you that chapter since we don't have school tomorrow, and since I live in Florida I can sleep in tuesday and wensday because I passed the F-cat already so i'll try to type up more then.


	40. Suprises! Suprises!

A/N: Wow we are coming to the end of this story(you only haveone more chapter left)and though I thought I'd be relieved to finish it.I sort of feel sad, because I've been working on it for so long. Thank you all who have read this and have told me how you felt about the story. Thank You! I already wrote a songfic, and I am currently writing another story. However I really do want to know if you guys want me to write the rest of the 7 years for Dragon. I'm not going to write it if no one will read it.

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

Chapter 40: Suprises! Suprises!

The next day the school went on as usual, no one knew about Lucius, Kelly, or Melissa as of yet. The five adults and three children entered the Great Hall, Draco and Sirius looked the worst for wear. No one had seen Dragon all day or night, but they figured he would eventually show up when he was ready to face everyone. "Harry, um, have you had the chance to read the _Daily Prophet_ yet?" James asked eyeing Remus whose jaw dropped.

"No-Why?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Well Dragon, definitly made the um, x-rated front page." Remus joked.

"What!" Harry yelled, drawing the attention of the already shocked student body.

How Far is Too Far?

By Alyssa Mathers

The most talked about boy in the wizarding world, Dragon Aidan Potter-Malfoy is known for being a bit on the rebelious side, but how far is too far? Yesterday, Mr. Malfoy decided to show the whole of the wizarding world just how much his love for Kelly Fare, a current first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizadary, goes. During a trip to Hogsmeade, Dragon and girlfriend Kelly decided to consummate their relationship in the middle ofa street in Hogsmeade. According to one Minerva McGonagall, new Headmistress of Hogwarts, "Mr. Malfoy's intentions in Hogsmeade were good, but asfor this act, his punishment will be severe. His father's are the least of his worries right now." Hogwarts had a few interesting visitors also. It seems Lucius Malfoy's dead body was taken out of Hogwarts and transported to St. Mungos at 1:30 this morning. Two others were also taken out, but their idenities are being held as confidential material. Pictures of the Hogsmeade incident can be found on pages 16 and 17.

"Great! When he mentioned it in Current History I didn't think he'd do it!" Harry sighed, looking up at the enchanted ceiling. It was a very sunny day.

"Harry, did you find out what the sex of the baby is?" James asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, it's a girl. We're naming her Alyssa Lily Potter."

"That's great Harry, Congratulations. So where's Draco?" Dracowas on his wayto the Room of Requirements. He went to start pacing, but there was already a door. Draco knocked and waited for a response.

"Please, whoever you are please leave." A croaky voice sounded from inside. Draco entered anyways.

"Daddy? Please go away." Dragon was crying and looked terrible.

"Why do you want me to leave Dragon? You need someone right now." Draco couldn't stand seeing Dragon like this.

"I can't, cause if you're here and- and you see me like this, and if I talk about it ,then it really happened. Melissa really died and I really k-k-killed someone." Dragon had fresh tears in his eyes.

"Dragon, I'm sorry that you had to go through all that. I wish you hadn't had to witness that. Harry and I tried to keep it from you, I'm sorry we didn't do a better job. Sirius needs you right now though. I know you miss Melissa, but how do you think he feels? He was just getting to know her. Harry's very worried about you, but I would give him time to get over the shock of the _Daily Prophets_ front page of your x-rated excursion to Hogsmeade. Dragon, if you ever need to talk we are all here for you, espically me. I know what it's like to put someone to rest, espically someone you love. Please, try to leave this room sometime today, trust me you want to." Draco kissed Dragon's forehead and held Dragon until he stopped crying.

"Why did dad stop playing Quidditch?" Dragon asked after an hour.

"Harry stopped because he feels that he shouldn't have anything that reminds him of the past, and Quidditch was the biggest release for him. He loved Quidditch more than life itself. When he gave it up, that's when he left the wizarding world. So, ready to see Sirius before everyone leaves for the summer?" Draco asked, he had a suprise for everyone.

"Yeah, he's not mad at me is he?" Dragon asked nervously.

"No, he's very sad and quiet. He won't talk to anyone not even Remus or James, but at least he's out and about." Draco stood up and placed his arm around Dragon to lead him to the lake.

"Hey Dragon. It's good to see you." Remus said, moving over on the grass so Dragon could sit between James and him.

"Siri, I'm sorry about Melissa, she was a very sweet girl, and everyone always adored her." Dragon said taking hold of Sirius' hand and then hugged him.

"She lovedyou Drag. She always wanted you to know that." Sirius said, a single tear running down his cheek.

"I knew Siri, I always knew." The rest of the time Dragon and Sirius were quiet while the others were swimming.

"James, Harry, Dragon, Siri, Remi. I have a present for you." Draco said, removing an invisibility cloak from someone.

"Baby?" The person shook their head.

"Yeah, Draco didn't want everyone to feel bad."

"Mum?" Harry asked starting to cry.

"Yes Harry. I'm very proud of how you handled the war and even now, but hun can you please do me a favor?" Lily Potter asked.

"Sure, anything." Harry said enthusiastically.

"Please play Quidditch again. Teach your kids how to play so I can come and watch them every chance I get." Lily said smiling. She went over and hugged James and Harry. However, Dragon didn't get up or look at Lily. "Dragon, I have a present for you." Lily said bending down.

"I don't want or deserve a present gradmother." Dragon sounded very far away.

"I'm positive you want this one Dragon. Trust me." Lily took Dragon's hand and pulled him in the middle of the circle. She started grabbing thin air until another figure popped out.

"Please you two don't cry. I hated seeing you cry." Melissa said running over and hugging and kissing Dragon and Sirius.

"Draco did not know about this you two. I did it on my own. I didn't want to see anyone upset." Lily said smiling.

"Thank you so much Lil." Sirius said hugging her again.

"Your welcome, come on let's eat."

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

A/N: I know it was a sad chapter, but hopefully the end was happy. I also got my first hateful review, I'll post it on here so you can all tell me what you think of it. I'll put it at the end though.

Volleypickle16: Thanks. I am feeling a bit better, I am not in as much pain as I was.

Sarahamanda: I killed Melissa because you all wouldn't see it coming. Plus, it gave me a reason to answer the Harry/Quidditch question.

heather: Thanks for taking the time to read and review my story. I think I am going to write two through seven. It won't be up as quick as this since this took me three to four months to write and then I posted it. I'll figure something out.

Scottishbabe10: Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. I'm sorry I killed Melissa, but she's alive see! She's back! Don't cut off my head.

honeyduked: I'm glad that it was unexpected! That's what I was going through. Ok, I'll think about writing 2-7, again thanks for reviewing.

ORLIN: WHERE ARE YOU? I MISS YOU!

**And now for the rude and hateful review...**

_From: Mrs. Mars:_

_This is shit. It's the crappiest thing I've ever read, really. Do you really believe that people  
act the way you portray them? Please, just read one of your fucking chapters and you'll see why  
it's making my head ache!  
Draco said to his son(!) that his fucking father(!) fucking raped(!) him and that Draco fucking  
killed(!) Lucius and what did Dragon do! FUCKING NOTHING! Is this supposed to be a joke or  
what? Switch on your sodding brain before you post such a piece of crap again  
And I don't like it that you portray Draco as a walking whore - just, no one is brave enough to  
accuse him to be one. Parkinson and this Melissa or whatever her name is are sluts but Draco  
fucked half the school back in his teen years? That's such a plebeian plot device that I can't  
find words to describe how much I dislike your story.  
That would have been my review, if I had posted it immediately after reading your fic. It made  
me really angry and I debated whether to post anything or not. But then I decided to do it,  
because it doesn't do you any good if you don't know what people think when they're reading your  
fic. Sorry about my rude tone._

I'm sorry that you think this is the crappiest thing you've ever read, but believe it or not people act the way that I portray them, don't believe me, then I invite you to hang out with my friends and I. UM why would I read one chapter of the story I wrote, when I re-read all of them numerous time on here and after I print them out so, plus um I wrote it! What was Dragon to do though? If you've ever read Harry Potter, you will know that Draco doesn't take sympathy or anything else from anyone. Let's think about this Melissa hasn't had sex with anyone so how she could be a whore is beyond me, however Kelly and Sarah are only thought of as whore's to Daniel. Plus, Draco being a teacher, well I really don't see his students calling him a whore, but Harry did point out that he was one but you are right he didn't say it straight forward. Well you should have kept your thoughts to yourself because, though I enjoyed reading and making fun of it, it really wasn't appreciated. It's amazing though that you know what the whole world thinks about my fic. I think you should go back and read the reviews for this story, because you're the only one that hates it. The last thing I wanted to say to you, and I think you should really think over this advice is that what you hate in others, you really hate in yourself.


	41. Epilouge

A/N: IT'S NOT THE END! I REPEAT IT'S NOT THE END! YEARS 2-7 ARE ON THEIR PRECIOUS WAY! JUST GIVE ME TIME AND DON'T CHOP OFF MY HEAD!

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

Chapter 41: Epilouge

Once they were back home Harry ended up having the baby and started Dragon's Quidditch lessons. Dragon and Melissa went every where together. Sirius never let Melissa out of his sight. Lily and James moved back into Godrics Hollow with Remus. As for the twins? They ended up dieing from a severe heart problem, it seemed that Lucius and Kelly fed them a potion to make their hearts stronger, but since they were only babies it weakened them instead, forming holes. Minerva and the MInister of Magic named a medical school, park, and foundation after them so everyone would remember what happens when evil tries to rule the world. On a happier note Ron and Hermione had a little girl also, Emma Amanda Weasley.

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

A/N: I am so sorry that this is so short, but I have decided that I will write years two through seven. I am already halfway through writing chapter 1 and if you want I'll post what I have so far so you can preview it. Luckily I had a lot of time in French class to come up with an outline, so it will be just as plotful and evil and twisteder then this one. Winks at Orlin you may find that some of the characters that are in year two are right up your alley. Oh and I want to thank everyone whom responded to the evil evil reviewer (no name given) cough Mrs. Mars cough, you all made me feel better afterwards.

Orlin: I'm sorry that you were banned from your computer. Yes wink I killed Lucius...Hmm wait a minute did I just wink? lol, you'll have to wait and see in the next story. I will be waiting for your email...About the pensive I don't know but I hope they do it, and I really hope they choose other actors to play the young adults. To the two Snape stories right now I am currently writing two stories, but I will eventually fit in the sequals for those two stories.

Sarahamanda: I'm glad that you enjoyed my suprises, more are on the way.

Beth5572: Well I hope you stick around for the next saga in this series.

Scottishbabe10: You're welcome..I guess.. I didn't know you liked Melissa THAT much, if I did I probably would have brought her back soooner.Hey! You better not fail your finals because you were reading this! I would feel very guilty if you did. I'm glad that you were just as offended about that review as I was, but like you I was laughing a little while later. I'm also glad that you think I'm talented. I'm actually feeling a lot better now.

Son Ange: Yep Melissa died. Sorry. I am feeling better thank you. I also understand that you probably wouldn't read so many chapters in the future, truthfully if I were you I would have said the same thing.

Suki: Thank you for taking the time to read and review my story. I'm glad that you like it and I will email you when I update chapters...I really need to join one of those Yahoo community things...Does anyone know how to do that?I tried emailing you but it says your email doesn't exsist, sorry.

Volleypickle16: I'm glad that you loved my chapter and that it was great.

Krystina: Thank you for taking the time to read and review this long ass story. Thank you for telling me that you think that I'm talented. I hope you enjoy the "years" to come. I woudlhave made it meaner, but I didn't want to risk her reporting me and this story being deleted off of


	42. Preview:Year two: Introductions and Song...

Chapter 1: Introductions and A Bunch of Singing

Dragon was your typical thirteen year old hottie, his blonde messy hair, and amazing silver gray eyes with emerald specks made him stand out above other students at his school. Well, Dragon was typical in the sense that he was in his second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and that his parents were the wizarding worlds only two saviors, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. At the moment Dragon was lying in bed thinking about the very twisted school year he had just finished. First he was lied to by his dad Harry, whom had said he had nothing to do with the war against Voldemort. Then he was seduced by Kelly Fare, whom had actually been Kelly Riddle, the daughter of Lord Voldemort. When Dragon's girlfriend Melissa found out, she left him depressed and broken hearted. They had finally gotten back together when Peter Pettigrew, the murderer of his grandparents, and Kelly had plotted to take his heart. This plan didn't work out resulting in his twin brother and sister being kidnaped, they had eventually died of heart complications. His dad had eventually ended up being pregnant with his sister Alyssa, but the worst part of his first year at Hogwarts was that Melissa was killed by his grandfather Lucius Malfoy, and that he ended up using the killing curse against Kelly. Though his parents had the charges against him dropped. At the end of the year his father had taken pity on his grandfather James Potter, and brought back Lily Potter, whom in return brought back Melissa Black, Sirius' daughter.

"Dra!Dra!" Alyssa called from her craddle. She was currently six months old, and though she couldn't say actual words, she was already learning to distinguish between the three guys in the house.

"Hey lissa, are you up already?" Dragon asked, walking over to the crib. He had agreed to watch over his baby sister. He had lost two siblings, which he still felt was his fault, and he was not going to lose another. Alyssa looked up at Dragon and smiled at him. He use to hate the twins for taking the attention away from him, but he had learned later on that eventually babies become old news, and everyone went right back into the swing of things.

"thrrrrrrrump." Alyssa stuck her tongue out and started to make noises, which they learned very quickly meant that she was about to throw a tantrum if she wasn't able to do something different.

"Fine, fine we can go and watch Smile Time, how's that huh?" Dragon asked, picking his sister up and walking towards the sitting room. 'If the _Daily Prophet_ could only see "rebellious" Dragon Malfoy now.' Dragon thought quietly walking down the hall. Dragon had had many run ins with _The Daily Prophet _ and one Rita Skeeter in the last year, from almost attempting suicide, to having sex in the middle of Hogsmeade. Not that he had any choice on having sex in the middle of a Hogsmeade street, Kelly was on top of him, and he was only trying to save his siblings. Dragon set Alyssa down on her play with me blanket, and turned the wizarding wireless television network to a childs show called Smile Time, it was a cute children show but it was oddly entertaining for the adults.

"She thrrrrrrrrrrrumped didn't she?" Harry asked, walking into the sitting room. "I love this song! There's a little bit of math in everything, from the sun in the sky to the arch of a swing, and even in the length of a yo-yo string there's a little bit of math in everything. One plus one is two, two plus two is four, and three plus three is six, and four plus four is eight, and five plus five is ten, and then we start all over again!"

"Dad, I'm sorry to say but you're pathetic. No, really you are." Dragon said when Harry finished singing.

"Oh, and like I have never heard you sing the Self-Esteem song! It's contagious, and it helps her learn math. Sometimes I think Draco should have made you watch this show, maybe you'd be able to understand what an analogy is, and I also like it because it's edu-tainment." Harry tried to sound less pathetic, but over all he knew his son was right, he was pathetic.

"Yeah huh, but yes, she thrrrrumped and she threw her damned rattle at my head. I swear she's out to kill me, or at least give me a concussion." Dragon said, trying very hard to glare evilly at the smiling angelic face infront of him.

"You think everyone's trying to kill you. Really, I think you might be paranoid." Harry joked, handing his son a bowl of cereal and a spoon.

"I am NOT paranoid, you-you idiot!" Dragon took his bowl of cereal and started eating.

"Oh, I'm so scared now that I'm an idiot. I thought at least being part Malfoy you could come up with a better remark then that." Harry said laughing and started to make up a bottle for Alyssa.

"Where's father?" Dragon asked looking at the clock on top of the T.V. it currently read 10:30. "He's usually up by now."

"He was working late last night. Let him sleep, he deserves it. Self-esteem is for everybody, self-esteem is for everyone. You can dream and be any body, but self-esteem is how you get it done." Harry started singing again, picking up Alyssa and feeding her her bottle.

"PATHETIC!" Dragon yelled in a singsong voice.

KIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIMEKIME

**Harry: **I have finally gotten control of the wrecked computer! Mwahahahah! She thought those handcuffs and duck-tape wouldn't come in handy. Well I'll be taking over the reviewing and such from here, or at least Draco, Dragon, or I will. So, though Kime cried her eyes out over killing the twins, and Lucius (she secretly has a soft spot for him), she has pushed through and started my son's second year. I am sorry to all of you that had to listen to me sing, I know I know I suck, but hey I thought I'd entertain the little one. Oh and for those Angel fans out there yes, she stole the song from Joss Whedon! Evil bitch! I am also sorry that you had to see and listen to Draco and I shagging in the first story, but I can't stop what the author writes, so please please don't kill Draco or I we're just two people in love.

**Dragon: **Goes back and finally reads the first story MY EYES! MY EYES! Damn, look at Kelly and I go! gets hit in head by Melissa. Sorry babe, I promise I won't ever say that again, out loud at least but remember I can't see I've been blinded by my parents.

**Harry:** Yeah, like I liked seeing you and Kelly shagging on the FRONT PAGE OF THE _DAILY PROPHET! _Of which so are still to be punished. You better hope Minerva doesn't expel you!

**Dragon:** I can't hear you what? Huh? Sorry reviewers but I have temporarily gone deaf and blind.

**Harry: ** Fine, fine but you won't be laughing when your father and Minerva get through with you. You all are my witnesses.

**Dragon:** To quote you, to um, whatever you just said, Oh, I'm so scared! See you all in the next chapter.


End file.
